Transformers Prime: Dares
by War Dragon 909
Summary: Do you know what time it is? IT'S DARE TIME. I rated this K because some of you might likely make a very creepy dare, and I also swear way too much.
1. Chapter 1

Moe: Hi my name is Moe but you can call me War Dragon if you want. This story is where you get to ask all the characters from Transformers Prime through out the entire series dares.

Miko: Wicked, wait WHAT!?

Moe: *Smiles like a mad man* You heard me, in this the reviewers have the power, hell I'll even do the dares seeing that I am a dare devil.

Miko:...I question your sanity.

Moe: I take way too many wrenches to the head :D

Miko: *Leaves the room*

Moe: Well please leave a dare for my victims and me, Til next time.


	2. Let the dares BEGIN!

Moe: Welcome back :D

Miko: To are doom...

Moe: Whatever, But first we got some dares to get to. First we got Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous

Miko: What type of name is that?

Moe: I think it's quite awesome, She said Soundwave, I dare you to do a bunch of dances with Megatron

Megatron: WHAT!?

Moe: DANCING WITH THE DECEPTICONS

Soundwave:...

Moe: Really Soundy you wanna do this :D

Soundwave:...

Moe: AWESOME

Megatron: I refuse D:

Moe: I got blackmail

Megatron: What blackmail?

Moe: *Shows picture to Megatron*

Megatron: Fine I'll do it..

Moe: Break dance :D

Megatron: What?

Soundwave: *Shows recording of people break dancing*

Megatron: Great...*Gets on the ground and does a head spin*

Soundwave: *Does the worm*

Miko: O_o What the?

Moe: So this is what happens when you have marshmallows, lollipops and cordial before going to bed at 2:30 am in the morning?... AWESOME SAUCE :D

Jack: O_O Wtf?

Moe: Long story, NOW TANGO :D

Megatron: *Murmurs under his breath about killing me and the person who said this dare*

Soundwave: *Grabs Megatrons servos and tangos*

Moe: Lolz, I think I died and went to heaven, Now foxtrot

Megatron and Soundwave: *Starts doing the foxtrot*

Moe: Okay you can stop now

Megatron: Thank primus...

Moe: Okay time for the second dare Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous has for us, Soundwave, I dare you to play the new Slender game

Raf: I'll get the computer :D

Moe: Sweet *Grabs it from Raf and gives it to Soundwave*

Soundwave: *Takes it and starts to play*

Jack: How is he playing this anyway, he's to big to press the buttons?

Moe: Frag you and your logic D:

Raf: You make Miko sound responsible.

Moe: What's a responsible?

Miko: Look a note *Points at a tent in the game*

Soundwave: *Grabs the note*

Moe: What's that noise?

Raf: He's coming...

Moe: Raf, I know your trying to sound dramatic but it actually sounds wrong

Jack: You and your dirty mind...

Moe: Another note *Points at a car in Slender*

Soundwave: *Grabs note and turns around to be greeted by the sight of Slender man*

Moe: AHHHHHHHH DX

Miko: AHHHHH DX

Soundwave: *Smashes computer up with his bare hands*

Moe: *Finds a flame thrower and torches the remains of the computer* DX KILL IT BEFORE IT LAYS EGGS, KILL IT WITH FIRE

Jack, Raf and Miko: o_o'

Moe: :D Okay next dare by Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous, Soundwave I dare you to take off your mask.

Soundwave: *Turns to face Moe and takes off mask*

Moe: Oh Mother of sweet Jesus D:

Miko: What does he look like?

Moe: He looks exactly like the fan art in Deviantart

Miko: Which looks like?

Moe: SMEXY

Soundwave: *Puts mask back on*

Moe: Next dare, this one is from NightmareFlames, Predaking I dare you to...

Predaking: What? *Bends down to listen more carefully*

Moe: * Whispers in Predaking's audio receptor* Open mouth surprise kiss ratchet

Predaking: *Stands back up and walks over to Ratchet*

Ratchet: What is it you want Preda-

Predaking: *Open mouth kisses Ratchet*

Ratchet:...O_O

Predaking: It's her fault *Points at Moe*

Moe: ME!? I DIDN'T DARE HIM TO, IT WAS-

Ratchet: The both of you...ARE FRAGGING SLAGGED WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU D:

Moe and Predaking: O_O Scrap *Both run from the wraith of the Hatchet*

Miko: I guess I'll have to say the next dare from woop, I dare Knockout to get Soundwave to talk by any means necessary! Like jokes, teasing, stalking him etc.

Knockout: *Thinks for a minute* I got one

Soundwave:...

Knockout: Soundwave do not talk if you love me

Soundwave: OH PIT NO, FRAG OFF YOU CREEP D:

Knockout: ; _ ; That hurts...

Miko: And earlier before Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous wanted to know are we allowed to rant, too?

Moe: *While still running from Ratchet* THE ANSWER IS YES!

Jack: Okay... Til next time


	3. Round 2 :D

Moe: Welcome back, first we got NightmareFlames and they said, now dare Optimus to confess his undying love for Megatron at the end of every sentence he speaks

Jack: That's a little too far

Moe: There is no limits here!

Optimus Prime: I guess I'll do it

Moe: AND

Optimus Prime: *Sighs* And I love Megatron with all my spark

Moe: Oh god, NightmareFlames, you are official awesome just for that dare XD

Jack: She sure is a Nightmare...

Moe: Shut up Jack-off, all of them people has awesome names D:

Jack: Okay...

Moe: Next we got Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous, and she said Soundwave I love you

Soundwave:...

Moe: He's probable blushing under that helmet. And the first dare from her is, Sounders, I dare you to ride Predaking through the sky and scream, " .SPARTA!" Then kick Smokescreen into a bottomless pit.

Smokescreen: WHAT!? Why me?

Moe: She also said I don't like him

Smokescreen: That's not nice

Moe: I don't like you neither

Smokescreen: Your not nice :(

Moe: What the frag is nice?

Jack: I saggest reading a dictionary

Moe: Glitch please, I only read Fanfiction and in video games, like Skyrim! Now Sounders if you please

Jack: That's the new nickname your going to give him now isn't it?  
Moe: Yes, yes it is

Soundwave: *Jumps on Predaking's back*

Predaking: O_o What the?

Moe: Don't worry Predy, it has nothing to do with Ratchet this time!

Predaking: :D Oh thank Primus *Starts flying*

Soundwave: THIS. IS. SPARTA!*Jump kicks Smokescreen in to a bottomless pit*

Moe: Now the next one isn't a dare but a question, se said, Sounders, I have a question, where are Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat, and Buzzsaw?

Starscream: *Cough* Touchy subject *Cough*

Soundwave:...Dead...

Moe: Okay, this just got weird, Next question from Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous, Smokescreen, I triple dog dare you to go die somewhere

Smokescreen: ; _ ; *Jumps back in the bottomless pit*

Moe: She also said, Preds I love you

Predaking: O/O

Moe: He probable loves you to. The next questio from Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous is Starscream, where are TC and Warp? Please don't tell me they're dead

Starscream: Well actually they're still live. Well Thundercracker and Skywarp had to go to one of the other planets that have energon and they will come to Earth when we run out of energon

Moe: She also said, Megatron, you look like a giant silver kitty. Also I am you're official human ambassador, and if you try to squish me, I'll make you watch reruns of Barney and the Teletubbies

Megatron: I am not afraid of this Barney or these Teletubbies

Moe: *Whispers to the reviewers* He isn't afraid of them it's Optimus that's afraid of Barney, Megatron have a deep fear of Care bears, and Starscream is also afraid of My little pony. Okay now the next dare from Guest, Optimus Prime, I dare you to dance Gangnam style

Optimus Prime: If I must

Moe: You forgot something

Optimus Prime: I love Megatron more than anything is the universe

Megatron: O_O What?

Moe: Dare

Megatron: I'll kill you when this is over

Optimus Prime: Don't you dare harm that human Megatron, and I love you more than energon

Megatron: I'm going to ignore that last bit...

Optimus Prime: *Starts doing Gangnam style*

Moe: Cool sauce :D

Optimus Prime: *Trips over something and lands on Megatron*

Megatron: *Throws Optimus off of him and glares at Moe* You...

Moe: -_- Even though I didn't come up with the dare, I still get the punishment for it

Optimus Prime: *Tackles Megatron to the ground*

Moe: While those two love birds are distracted, time for the next dare from Autobotgirl2234, I dare Ratchet to dance with Arcee

Arcee: As long as it shuts Moe up

Ratchet: Agreed

Moe: Aren't you two nice :D

Acree: *Starts dancing*

Ratchet: *Starts dancing with her*

Moe: And that's a rap, Til-

Megatron: Not so fast *Picks Moe up*

Moe: Have I ever told you that you have amazing optics :D

Megatron: No sweet talk is going to save you

Moe: o-o I love you

Megatron: WHAT THE!? *Drops Moe*

Moe: *Runs as fast as they can* Bye til next time, SAVE ME OPTIMUS! DX

* * *

Come on people, don't be afraid of asking a dare, I don't judge. And besides, I'm the one who gets all the punishment from Megz and Ratchet, and I still don't learn my lesson, it just gets me even more idiotic.


	4. The dares continue :D

**Well I've got nothing else to do, so I'm probably gonna post chapters quite soon. So thanks to the people who like my story-thing. Hope you enjoy this! :D**

* * *

Moe: Welcome back awesome people, are first dare is from the awesome person known as NightmareFlames and they said, Megatron, I dare you to say "I wish to make love to you.." In a creepy voice to Starscream

Jack: They just get weirder...

Megatron: I refuse D:

Moe: I'll clean your armor for the rest of the month if you do, with extra wax!

Megatron: Fine... *Walks over to Starscream*

Starscream: *Sees Megatron and starts to freak out* It wasn't me, it was probably Moe!

Moe: -_- Geez aren't you a great friend...

Megatron: *Sighs* I wish to make love to you...

Starscream: o-o *Glitches and falls to the ground*

Moe: Is he dead? :D

Knockout: *Walks over to Starscream and examines him* No

Moe: GOD DAMMIT D:, and the next dare from NightmareFlame is, Optimus, I dare you to steal all of Hatchets wrenches

Optimus Prime: *Sneaks over to Ratchet's med bay and grabs a box that says 'EMERGENCY SUPPLE: If Moe gets any candy or Wheeljack gets drunk'*

Moe: I never get candy when I'm here :(

Wheeljack: And I never get high grade when I'm here :(

Ratchet: *Sees Optimus with the emergency supple* WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? D:

Optimus Prime: I was told to do it

Moe: AND :D

Optimus Prime: I STILL HAVE TO DO THAT?

Moe: Yes, yes you do

Optimus Prime: And I love Megatron

Ratchet: Those are MY wrenches AND they keep the IDIOTS of this place in line

Moe: Hey, I object to that :l

Ratchet: *Grabs the box from Optimus, and quickly stashes them away in a secure place*

Moe:That went well, the last dare from NightmareFlames is, Bumblebee, I dare you to paint Ratchet pink without getting killed

Bumblebee: O_O I am so dead

Moe: WITHOUT getting killed *Holds up a big bucket of pink paint*

Bumblebee: *Grabs it from Moe and walks over to Ratchet*

Ratchet: What is it Bumbleb-

Bumblebee: *Throws the paint on Ratchet*

Ratchet: *Stares at Bumblebee and then glares at Moe* You... are... SLAGGED!

Moe: O_O *Runs over to Bumblebee in his car form and drives out of base*

Ratchet: *Tails them*

Raf: I guess I'll tell the dares now, the next person is Yori montgomery, they said, I dare Starscream and Bumblebee to play seven minutes in heaven

Bumblebee: *Comes back from the high speed chase*

Miko: Where's Moe?

Ratchet: Right here *Shows Moe in his hand*

Moe: Great...

Bumblebee: I have to do what?

Miko: Seven minutes in heaven with Starscream

Bumblebee: *Goes into the closet*

Starscream: *Goes in there too*

Jack: How is there a giant closet here and I never notice it?

Moe: 'Cuz you dumb, Jack-off

Jack: Frag you

**Seven Minutes later**

Ratchet: *Opens the closet*

Bumblebee: *Is choking Starscream*

Starscream: *Is choking Bumblebee*

Optimus Prime: *Grabs both of them and throws them out the closet*

Miko: He won't talk now, will he?

Moe: No. And the next dare is from DIZILLA and they asked, I dare Megatron, Optimus, and Knockout to have a paint ball war against Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. But there is a catch, they can't have their armor on so it will hurt. I love all six of you guys and no hard feelings but I want to see what happens

Megatron: *Takes off armor and grabs a paint ball gun*

Moe: WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Megatron: They said with no armor on

Moe: WELL I'M PRETTY SURE THEY DIDN'T SAY NAKED NEITHER

Megatron: Well we are only wearing armor, and if they said with no armor that means they want us to paint ball naked

Moe: That is something I didn't need to hear :D

Optimus: *Takes off armor and grabs a paint ball gun*

Knockout: *Takes off armor and grabs a paint ball gun*

Arcee: *Takes off armor and grabs a paint ball gun*

Bumblebee: *Takes off armor and grabs a paint ball gun*

Bulkhead: *Takes off armor and grabs a paint ball gun*

Moe: Ready, set, go!

Megatron: *Shoots everyone, even his teammates*

Optimus Prime: *Ignores the pain and shoots Bulkhead right in the chest*

Knockout: Lord Megatron, we are on the same team!

Megatron: I can't hear you, I'm too busy shooting everybody! :D

Knockout: Trigger happy jerk

**Five hours later**

Moe: How the hell does a paint ball war last so long?

Optimus Prime: *Refuses to talk*

Knockout: MY PAINT JOB! IT'S RUINED DX

Bumblebee: *Flinches from the paint he got when Megatron shoot him in the crotch*

Arcee: All I feel is pain

Bulkhead: I won't be able to sit for a while *Rubs aft*

Megatron: That was fun, let's play again :D

Moe: A happy Megatron is a bad thing... P.s Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous, Megatron has a deep fear of Care bears, he won't addmitt it but even a toy Care bear will make him scream more girly than Bulkhead. Until next time, BYE :D


	5. Megatron's torture!

**The writing that goes ****_like this_**** is what the person is thinking**

* * *

Moe: HI!

Miko: Ratchet, she had candy

Ratchet: *Throws wrench at Moe which knocks her out*

Bulkhead: Isn't that a little too much Ratchet, she is human

Ratchet: HA, it's not like there's any brain to damage

Jack: Okay, first we have NightmareFlames, they said, I dare Wheeljack to build Care bear cyborgs assigned to love Megatron

Wheeljack: I like the way you think, NightmareFlames *Walks over to the med bay and starts building them*

Jack: While Wheeljacks busy building them, time for the next dare from NightmareFlames, I dare Optimus to run around screaming "I. AM. A. PRETTY. MUFFIN.!" While in a pink girls bikini, rubbing butter all over himself. Oh god, I think I found Moe's missing twin

Ratchet: I hope not, I'm having a hard time dealing with one Moe! The thought of her having a twin *Shivers*

Optimus Prime: *Puts a pink bikini on and starts rubbing himself in butter* I. AM. A. PRETTY. MUFFIN!

Miko: *Records Optimus* So going to show this to Moe

Ratchet: *Grabs the phone off Miko and steps on it* Miko giving this to Moe equal, Moe sending this to The Decepticons, equals Megatron blackmailing Optimus, equals us failing in stopping The Decepticons!

Miko: Well it is Moe we're talking about

Jack: The next dare from them was, I dare Predaking to follow Ratchet around like a lost puppy. And threaten to kiss him again, when Ratchet tries to slag him

Predaking: *Walks over to Ratchet*

Ratchet: What are you doing?

Predaking: *Whimpers like a puppy*

Ratchet: *Walks away*

Predaking: *Follows Ratchet*

Ratchet: Stop it

Predaking: *Keeps following him*

Ratchet: THAT'S IT! *Grabs out a wrench*

Predaking: I'LL KISS YOU IF YOU HIT ME!

Ratchet: *Grumbles and puts down wrench*

Jack: The la-

Megatron: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Moe: *Wakes up* What happen? HAVE THEY FINALLY BANNED SCHOOL?!

Jack: I got good news and some bad news, the good news is that they haven't banned school yet, and the bad news is that Megatron is now running around the place screaming like a girl

Moe: How in the pit is it that school not being banned is a good thing?

Jack: Like I was saying before, the last thing they said was, I dare Raf to give Megatron puppy dog eyes until he gives him a cookie

Megatron: CARE BEARS! DX *Shoots them*

Raf: O_O Right now?

Moe: *Pushes Raf towards Megatron* I CALL DIBS ON RAF'S STUFF :D

Miko: No fair :(

Megatron: *Looks down at Raf*

Raf: *Looks up and giving Megatron the biggest puppy eyes ever*

_Megatron:_ _Those are the cutest puppy eyes I've ever seen, BUT I SHALL NOT LET ANYONE KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING!_

Moe: Is that even possible?

Raf: Can I have a cookie

Megatron: Fine *Gives cookie to Raf* As long as you tell me who made those *Points at the cyborg Care Bears*

Raf: Wheeljack!

Wheeljack: It's hard to hate him when he's saying that in a cute voice

Megatron: *Tackles Wheeljack to the ground*

Moe: Okay, now that I'm back to the land of the conscious, the next set of dares are from shadybabe101, they said, I dare Starscream to stalk Arcee

Starscream: *Sighs* As long as it stops that from talking *Point at Moe*

Moe: *Whispers to herself* I don't complain when you talk about when you killed Cliffjumper...

Starscream: *Follows Arcee around*

_Arcee: I got a feeling someones following me..._

Moe: The next dare from them was, I dare Optimus and Megatron to have a thumb war which Megs loses and takes it  
out on Screamer

Optimus Prime: *Starts thumb war with Megatron*

Megatron: One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war

Optimus Prime: Five, six , seven, eight, try to keep your thumb straight *Beats Megatron in the game*

Megatron: *Storms off to beat up Starscream*

**Meanwhile where Starscream is**

_Starscream: These dares are a wastes of my time!_

Megatron: *Grabs Starscream and beats the scrap out of him and leaves*

Starscream: Stupid dares...

**Back where the dares are**

Moe: And the last one from shadybabe101 said, I dare Ultra Magnus to do the robot

Ultra Magnus: I have no idea what that is

Raf: Just copy what I do

Ultra Magnus: Okay then

Raf: *Starts doing the robot*

Ultra Magnus: *Copies what Raf does*

Moe: And the next dare is from Yori montgomery, and they dare them to all play the hunger games plus the weapons are Care bears and the loser has to watch my little pony friendship is magic

_Starscream: I REFUSE TO LOSE, I WILL NOT LOSE!_

Megatron: The weapons are Care bears... o-o

Moe: Let the games BEGIN

Megatron: SCREW WEAPONS! *Jumps at Optimus*

Arcee: *Throws Care bear at Megatron*

Megatron: AHHHHHHH DX

Shockwave: I'll save you my Lord *Throws Care bears away*

Megatron: *Shivers in horror*

Moe: This is weird

Jack: Well at least there isn't any Tracker Ja-

Moe: *Covers Jack's mouth* Retard, are you TRYING TO JINX US!?

Breakdown: *Hits Bulkhead with a Care bears*

Bulkhead: How is a Care bear supposed to harm u-

Breakdown: *Hits Bulkhead hard in the face plate causing the green mech to pass out* It's to distract you

Optimus Prime: *Gets back up* This just gets weirder

Jack: Tell me about it -_-

Moe: I LOVE WEIRD :D *Throws a Care bear at Jack*

Jack: What the hell?

Moe: You deserve it, Jack-ass!

Predaking: *Whacks Ratchet with his tail* _I am so getting a wrench to the helm when he wakes up_

Shockwave: *Throws a frozen Care bear at Ultra Magnus*

Ultra Magnus: *Is too busy blocking Dreadwing with a Care bear, and then is knock out by the collision*

**After awhile**

Moe: I think the Decepticons won?

_Megatron: OH THANK PRIMUS, I thought I was going to have a spark attack if I had to touch another Care bear!_

Optimus Prime: I guess we have to watch it now

Moe: *Grabs ear plugs*

All the Autobots sit down, the Decepticons leave as fast as they can and the show begins

**Thirty minutes later**

Bulkhead: I hate ponies now...

Cliffjumper: That makes me want to jump off a cliff...

Optimus Prime: I don't feel so optimistic anymore

Ratchet: And I thought the war was bad

Arcee: Now I wish I could swap places with Tailgate

Ultra Magnus: I don't get it

Bumblebee: That was great :D I want to watch the next episode!

Wheeljack: NO! *Grabs the TV and smashes it into tiny pieces*

Moe: Okay, next dare is from starlover149 and they dare Optimus dress like a Care bear and have Megatron hug him

Optimus Prime: *Grabs a giant Care bear suit and puts it on*

_Megatron: O_O I am brave, I am brave, I am brave, I AM BRAVE!_

Optimus Prime: *Walks up to Megatron and opens his arms out for a hug*

Megatron: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away*

Moe: * Face palms* The idiot's too scared to remember that he can fly...

Ratchet: Says the idiot

Moe: *Grumbles*

Optimus Prime: *Runs after Megatron and glomps him*

Megatron: *Tries pushing Optimus off*

Optimus Prime: You need to get over your fear of Care bears!

Moe: *Yells at Optimus* AND YOU NEED TO GET OVER YOUR FEAR OF BARNEY THE PURPLE DINOSAUR

Optimus Prime: *Leaps into Megatron's arms* WHERE!?

Ratchet: This is embarrassing *Facepalms*

Moe: Come back next time for some more torture :D

* * *

**I'm Superman *Jumps in the air and lands on my face*... Ow.**

**I'm loving these tortures! Hope more of you people start reviewing. I've also been thinking, yes I've been thinking the Apocalypse has began! Like I was saying, all of you people who have reviewed have awesome names! I still wish that they'd ban school...**


	6. Robot TORTURE!

Moe: Hello, and welcome back :D, the first dare is from tallest mint and they said, Predaking, I dare you to try to lay and egg for a whole chapter

Predaking: Da frag O.o

Moe: Just do it!

Predaking: Okay...*Sits in the corner of the room and sits down* But I'm a mech, I thought femmes do this

Moe: *Whispers to Ratchet* Have told him about the cybertronian birds and the bees yet?

Ratchet: *Cocks optic brow* Am I as retarded as you?

Moe: -_- Aren't you the nicest mech I've ever meet... Plus tallest mint also dared, Optimus to kiss Megs, and they also said I wuv you Smokescreen

Smokescreen: I wuv you too ^_^

Moe: I'm finding this more disturbing than Megatron naked...

Optimus Prime: I have to what?

Moe: Kiss the mech you love with all your spark

Optimus Prime: Your not letting that go, are you?

Moe: It will forever be imprinted to my brain!

Ratchet: What brain?

Moe: *Stares at Ratchet* Aft hole...

Optimus Prime: *Sighs* I guess I'll have to do it

Moe: RATCHET, SPACE BRIDGE NOW!

Ratchet: Fine... *Opens space bridge to the Nemesis*

Optimus Prime: *Runs in*

Moe: *Rings Soundwave* Sounders! Whatever happens when Optimus is on the Nemisis, RECORD IT ALL!

**In the Nemesis**

Megatron: Prime, what is it you wan-

Optimus Prime: *Open mouth suprise kisses Megatron*

Megatron:...

Optimus Prime: O/O

Megatron:...Moe...*Optic twitches and servos clench*

**Back were Moe is**

Moe: I got the feeling someones out to get me... Back to the dares! NightmareFlames said, I dare Wheeljack to build a cyborg Barney assinged to feed Optimus cherries. Slowly

Ratchet: O - O Oh please Primus, please don't let Moe and NightmareFlames meet!

Wheeljack: Well I'll get right on it *Goes back to Ratchet's Med bay/Torture chamber*

Moe: They also want you to build My little pony characters and have them follow Starscream around!

Wheeljack: I'll get right at that too

Moe: While 'Jackie's busy with the cyborgs, the next dare from NightmareFlames! I dare Raf to beg more cookies from everyone

Raf: Okay *Walks up to Ultra Magnus* Can I have a cookie?

Ultra Magnus: Here you go *Gives a cookie to Raf*

Raf: *Goes up to Smokscreen* Can I have a cookie?

Smokescreen: Sure *Gives a cookie to him*

Everyone else: *Give Raf a cookie*

**Meanwhile on the Nemesis**

Megatron: *Gritting his teeth*

Optimus: *Standing awkwardly in front of the Decepticon troops*

Starscream: AHHHHHH! *Runs away from Butterfly and Rainbow dash*

Optimus Prime: What the? *Sees Barney with a giant plate of cherries* O_O... AHHHHHHHH! DX *Runs away like a mad man*

Megatron:... YES! PRIMUS HAS ANSWERED ME!

**Back to the dares**

Moe: NightmareFlames also said, and I bring back the 'Megaton I love you with all my spark dare!

**Back on the Nemesis**

Megatron: I feel... LIKE MYSELF AGAIN, OI PRIME! I HOPE YOU AND BARNEY HAVE FUN! I GOT A LITTLE HUMAN FEMME TO TORTURE :D

**Back at Dare HQ**

Moe: I got the feeling a sertain Warlord is out to get me...*Shrugs* Whatever! TIL NEXT TIME :D

* * *

**It is 4:50 am here in Australia right now. Sorry if it wasn't as funny as the others, I'm just tired *Falls asleep on computer***


	7. Moe's sugar high

Moe: I'm back :D, and the first dares are from Twackycat, they said, I dare Bumblebee to cling to Optimus's leg and refuse to let go and anytime Prime tries to get him off Bee has to complain loudly about the fact that he's scared of the giant purple dinosaur (AKA Barney)

Bumblebee: *Walks over to Optimus*

Optimus Prime: Bumblebee, it there anything you ne-

Bumblebee: *Clings to Optimus's leg*

Optimus Prime: O-O What is happening to this base? Bumblebee, I ask you let go of my leg

Bumblebee: NEVER!

Optimus Prime: *Tries getting Bumblebee off*

Bumblebee: WHY ARE YOU AFRAID OF A PURPLE DINOSAUR?, YOU'RE OUR LEADER!

Optimus Prime: *Frozen* O_O I am the only one who gets to know

Moe: And Twackycat's second dare is to have to help Prime get over his fear of Barney, by introducing him to Jurassic Park!

Bulkhead: I'll get the new TV, again *Looks at Wheeljack*

Wheeljack: Hey! I saved us from thirty more minutes of pure torture!

Bulkhead: Whatever, I'll get the TV *Leaves base*

Moe: While Bulkhead gets that TV, on to the last dare from Twackycat, which is to have a barber shop quartet following Starscream around singing the My Little Pony theme song and the other songs from the show for the entire chapter (or longer) and he can't get rid of them

Starscream: How are you going to find a barber shop quartet willing to si-

Barber shop quartet: My Little Pony, My Little Pony, Ah Aah Aah Aah-

Starscream: *Tries shooting himself*

Bulkhead: I'm back with a TV :D *Places it in the middle of the room*

Optimus Prime: *Sits down in front of it*

Moe: *Puts the movie in*

**Two hours and seven minutes later**

Optimus Prime:...

Ultra Magnus: I still don't get it

Moe: I LOVE THIS MOVIE!, Optimus?

Optimus Prime:...AHHHH DX *Runs out of base, puts on his jet pack and flies to the Nemesis*

Moe: K... tallest mint said, lol okay I dare Predaking to try to lay an egg for a whole 2 chapters,  
Optimus to kiss Megs and I WUV U OPTIMUS AND SMOKESCREEN :D, Jack ring Optimus and tell him what to do

Jack: *Takes out phone and calls* He'll do it

Moe: *Rings Soundwave* RECORD ALL OF IT!

Predaking: One more chapter of sitting on the ground trying to lay an egg won't hurt

**On the Nemesis**

Soundwave: *Is recording*

Optimus Prime: *Sighs and surprise kisses Megatron again*

Megatron: GET OFF ME YOU HOMOBOT! *Pushes Optimus off*

Optimus Prime: It was a dare! I'm not into you!

Megatron: That's it, when I get my hands on her *Walks off to find Moe*

**Back in the Autobot base**

Moe: Now time for NightmareFlames dares, the first one says, Now I dare every one to say at the end of each sentence "I love Moe and Nightmare!"

Ratchet: I hate this...

Moe: AND :D

Ratchet: I love Moe and Nightmare

Moe: SWEET, in the next dare they dare me to become invincible :D

Megatron: *Smashes through a wall* MOE!

Moe: AND :D

Megatron: What?

Ratchet: *Goes over to Megatron* Every one has to say at the end of each sentence "I love Moe and Nightmare!"

Megatron: FINE! I love Moe and Nightmare...

Moe: Second to last one from NightmareFlames says, I dare Predaking to lay an egg and call it Fred

Predaking: *An egg pops out* What the? O_O... I love Moe and Nightmare

Moe: NAME IT FRED :D, but you still need to sit there for the rest of the two chapters

Predaking: Okay... I love Moe and Nightmare *Holds Fred close to his chest*

Moe: The last one from NightmareFlames is to have Megatron to do the butter thing that Optimus did!

Megatron: *Steps on Moe*

Moe: STILL ALIVE :D

Megatron: FINE! *Wears a pink bikini and cover himself in butter* I. AM. A. PRETTY. MUFFIN!

Moe: AND :D

Megatron: *Grumbles* I love Moe and Nightmare...

Moe: You can stop now

Megatron: *Growls at Moe and leaves*

Moe: Now for the second to last dare from tallest mint, Ratchet, I dare you to be Moe's slave and give her a bucket load of sugar!

Ratchet: WHAT!? THAT'S A SUICIDE NOTE! I love Moe and Nightmare

Moe: I want my candy *jumps around like a little kid* :D

Ratchet:...I'm going to regret this... I love Moe and Nightmare *Gives Moe a bucket full of sweets*

Moe: *Eats them all* I CAN DO ANYTHING! *Jumps on Soundwave*

Soundwave:...

Ratchet: OH NO!... I love Moe and Nightmare *Grabs Moe off of Soundwave*

Moe: I WANNA FLY :D *Jumps in the air and lands on her backside*... ow ; - ;

Jack: Now that Moe is sugar high, the last dare is from Autobotgirl2234 and they said, I dare Bumblebee to go to a drive-in movie with Arcee... *Grits teeth* I love Moe and Nightmare

Bumblebee: O/O *Transformers and leaves for the drive-in movie*

Arcee: *Follows*

**At a random drive-in movie**

Arcee: Let's watch Saw V... I love Moe and Nightmare

Bumblebee: *Nods head*

**After the movie**

Bumblebee: *Shivers in fright*

Arcee: I'm sorry 'Bee, I didn't know you don't like scary movies... I love Moe and Nightmare

Bumblebee: *Rocks back forth*

Jack: Well, 'Bee will recover and Moe is still sugar h-

Moe: *Runs around the place* I'M BATMAN!

Jack: Til next time, and hopefully Moe gets over her sugar high... and I love Moe and Nightmare

* * *

**Cool more people are liking this, thanks! :D**


	8. Fan fiction torture

Moe: I'm no longer sugar high, now let's get right to the dares! The first one is from NightmareFlames and they dared the Autobots to wear skimpy, girly, cheerleader outfits

All the Autobots: WHAT!?

Moe: *Hands out the outfits* Enjoy

All the Autobots: *Put them on*

Cliffjumper: Man, not cool

Ultra Magnus: Why do the human femmes wear these anyway?

Acree: Why is mine shorter than the rest?

Moe: *Shrugs* I don't know, I'm just an innocent kid

Ratchet: Pa-lease, you, innocent? Megatron is more likely to fall in love!

Moe: *Ignores Ratchet* NightmareFlames also said, I dare Megatron to read a fanfic where he and Optimus are a couple

Megatron: *Walks over to a computer, turns it on and starts reading a fanfic*...WE CAN DO WHAT!?

Moe: I want to see *Goes over to the computer*... Megz, I never knew you could do that! In fact, I NEVER wanted to know that

Megatron: *Blows up computer with his fusion cannon* YOU'LL NEVER HARM ANYONE AGAIN!

Moe: WHAT THE FRAG, MEGATRON?! THAT'S COST ME AN ARM AND A LEG! Back to the dares from NightmareFlames, I dare Primus to come down and claim Moe as his daughter, and say that I AM your long-lost twin

Primus: Moe, you are my daughter and NightmareFLames is your long-lost twin

Ratchet: WHAT! NO!

Arcee: Well, Moe takes after her uncle...

Jack: Who's her uncle?

Arcee: Unicron...

Moe: COOL! NightmareFlames's last one is, I dare Starscream to try to fry Fred. Ending in Starscream's pain

Starscream: *Holds up Fred with a giant lighter in his other hand* Time to d-

Optimus Prime: *Punches Starscream in the face plate and catches Fred* NO HARMING HUMANS!

Moe: And back to me, Twackycat dared Starscream to act like Batman for the next chapter, this includes saying I'M BATMAN at the end of every sentence

Starscream: That doesn't seem bad, I'M BATMAN!

Moe: Next dare from Twackycat said, I dare all of them to read a fanfiction that includes a ship about them *Grabs another computer and everyone gathers around*

Moe: *Looks up Transformers pairings*

Megatron: O_O WHAT!? I'M PAIRED WITH STARSCREAM!

Starscream:...I'm paired with everyone

Cliffjumper: Me and Arcee? Not cool, man

Arcee: I'm paired with everyone as well, even the humans

Moe: Megatron and Soundwave? *Passes out*

Jack: What's wrong with her?

Ratchet: *Scans her* Heat stroke

Miko: I'll continue the dares then, the last said this, I dare Smokescreen (because I'm not a big fan of him) to jump out from behind a wall while dressed like a velociraptor and scare Prime. Prime gets angry and beats the slag out of Smokescreen

Smokescreen: *Leaves the room*

Optimus Prime: *Walks around base*

Smokescreen: *Jumps out from the corner Optimus is about to turn, dressed as a velociraptor*

Optimus Prime: *Beats the slag out of Smokescreen*

Smokescreen:...OW

Optimus Prime: DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN

Smokescreen: Promise

Optimus Prime: And that is the end for this chapter, goodbye

* * *

**Twackycat, I have seen season three finale, I was really pissed off that BUMBLEBEE killed Megatron. But they're going to bring him back in Transformers Prime: Rising of the Predacons :D**


	9. NYAN :3

Moe: I'm Back my bros :D

Jack: Their not your bros...

Moe: You don't crush a kids dreams like that Jack-off :(, Now on to the dares! :D, First off we got NightmareFlames, and they said, I dare Bumblebee to go outside and run around, while screaming "I have lost my voice, please help me find it"

Bumblebee: *Runs around outside* I HAVE LOST MY VOICE, PLEASE HELP ME FIND IT!

Bulkhead: *Grabs a hold of 'Bee* It's okay, I'll take you to Ratchet! *Lifts up 'Bee and runs to the med bay* Ratchet! 'Bee's losted his voice!

Ratchet: How do you know that?

Bulkhead: He told me!

Ratchet: * Face palms*

Bulkhead:...Wait a minute...'Bee you sound a lot like Smokescreen

Moe: A face palm isn't enough for this *Runs into a wall*...ow, next dare from NightmareFlames said, I dare Jack-off to go to the bathroom and change, you must "go commando" for the rest of the game

Jack: Great... now the reviews are using Moe's nickname for me -_- *Walks into the bathroom*

Moe: Now while Jack-off is busy, time for NightmareFlames last dare, I dare Predaking to get on all fours and howl at Ratchet anytime he moves or speaks

Predaking: *Get's on all fours and watches Ratchet like a hawk*

Ratchet: Cr-

Predaking: ROAW!

Moe: Awesome :D, now some dares from Twackycat, I dare Wheeljack to try to build something without it blowing up

Wheeljack: Hmmm *Clicks fingers and walks over to 'The Med Bay of Doom'*

Moe: The second dare from them said, I dare Moe to introduce Soundwave to Nyan cat and Nugget in a biscuit

Jack: *Comes back* What?

Moe: Not even cool clothes hide your faggotness *Runs over to Soundwave*

Soundwave: *Picks Moe up*

Moe: *Shows him the songs on her laptop*

Soundwave: *Searches it up on YouTube Song found; Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan

nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan

nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan

nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan

nyan nyan nyan-

Next song found; Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.

Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.

Nugget, biscuit, nugget in a biscuit.

Dip it all in mashed potatoes!

Moe: Okay, let's go back to the dares, third one from Twackycat said, Moe I dare you to tell Ultra Magnus that his name mean ultra  
large. Magnus is large in Latin *Walks up to Ultra Magnus*

Ultra Magnus: Is something the matter?

Moe: Your name means ultra large...

Ultra Magnus: What?

Moe: Your name sounds wrong to people who speak Latin!

Wheeljack: HAHAHAH XD, I'm back with something that I hope doesn't get blow up *Gives it to Moe*

Moe: IT'S A PUPPY! *Grabs it* I'M GOING TO NAME YOU SAVAGE, IN HONOR OF RAVAGE!

Savage: Woof!

Ratchet: Anoth-

Predaking: WOOF! ROAW!

Moe: Their last dare says, I dare Wheeljack to do the most annoying thing he can think of to  
Ultra Magnus

Wheeljack: *Smirks* I'm Ultra Magnus and I'm the new leader now that Optimus is gone, oh no, Megatron just kicked my aft so hard that it was practically rape

Ultra Magnus: *Optics twitches*

Wheeljack: I also know nothing about the humans! Even Bulkheads smarter than m-

Ultra Magnus: *Punches Wheeljack out*

Moe: Lolz, That was entertaining, next we got MusicalPrime, and they said, I dare Skyquake to try to play the sousaphone (tuba that wraps around your body, think of VeggieTales) and Dreadwing gets so annoyed that he crushes it

Skyquake: How am I supposed to fin-

Soundwave: *Hands him one*

Skyquake: I don't want to know how you got one this size *Starts playing it really badly*

Moe: And on comes the ear plugs *Puts ear plugs on*

Dreadwing: *Optic twitches*

Skyquake: *Plays it even louder*

Dreadwing: THAT'S IT! *Grabs it and crushes it*

Moe: MusicalPrime also said, Poor Smokey, you might want to get ready to run. I love you bro but I dare you to kiss Arcee on the mouth without telling her it's a dare

Smokescreen: *Walks up to Arcee and kisses her by surprise*

Arcee:...You better run

Smokescreen: *Transformers and drives away*

Arcee: *Chases after him*

Moe: Now the last one is from SnowFlakes and they dare Megatron to put lipstick on Starscream but he's not allowed to use his hands

Megatron: *Puts the bottom part of the lipstick in his mouth, walks up to Starscream and holds him down*

Starscream: Lord Megatron! What are you doing? And what's in your mouth?

Moe: MAKE OVER! :D

Megatron: *Puts the lipstick on Starscream and lets him go*

Moe: Great aiming skills, Megz, It's all over his face! The last dare SnowFlakes says is, I dare the Autobots and Megatron to have a pop tart eating contest and the first one who says something about that they are eating Nyan cat, has to kiss Soundwave

Smokescreen: *Comes back from the high-speed chase* What's happening?

Moe: POP TART EATING CONTEST! :D

All the Autobots: *Sit down*

Moe: Come on Megz, sit down! :D

Megatron: I refuse to eat any human sweets!

Moe: Oh, come on! I'm already waxing you everyday! What else do you want?

Megatron: You have to stop trying to turn my fusion cannon into a banana cream pie launcher

Moe: Fine!

Megatron: *Walks over to the Autobots*

Moe: Ready, set, GO!

Bumblebee: Hey, these pop tarts look like Nyan cat

Moe: Smokescreen!

Smokescreen: It wasn't me who said it, it was 'Bee

Moe: My bad, 'Bee, you must now kiss... SOUNDWAVE!

Bumblebee: What?

Moe: DO IT!

Bumblebee: *Goes over to Soundwave and kisses him on his vision*

Moe: Aw :3, a match made in heaven, til next time!

* * *

**Twackycat, I am fine with requested. And SnowFlakes, thank you, you are awesome as well!**


	10. Pool fun!

Moe: And we are back :D, First off we got, NightmareFlames and they said, I dare Ratchet to describe in detail what you would have Predaking do if he were your slave for the next hour. Then Predaking must accept or reject the offer to become Ratchet's slave

Ratchet: Well, I would make him clean up the place, first by dropping Miko off into the farthest reaches of the earth, then I'd get him to drop Bulkhead off on Mars, Wheeljack off on Pluto and then I'd make him drop Moe off in a parallel universe!

Moe: Sweet! I get to hang with a Shockwave that doesn't glitch from every illogical thing I say! :D

Raf: Explains why he hasn't actually been here

Predaking: O_O I reject...

Moe: :( I wanted to hang with a non-glitching Shockwave, well NightmareFlames next dare said this, I dare Wheeljack to make front of Jack-arses bits

Wheeljack: I know you humans are small and all, but aren't you a little too small down there?

Jack: Frag you...

Moe: Next dare from Nightmare!, I dare Optimus to blow up the Autobot's energon resource

Optimus Prime: I guess I must... *Grabs one of Wheeljack's grenades* I'm going to regret this * Activates grenade and throws it in the energon supple*

Moe: I just witness stupidity... AWESOME PRIME!, Next dare from Nightmare, hey, I made a rhyme! Like I was saying, I dare Ratchet to look all screamoish and listen to death metal

Ratchet: Do you mean I have to be like that? *Points at Miko and Bulkhead*

Moe: *Paints Rachet black and put skulls all over him* Now for the music!

Ratchet: *Plays death metal on his stereo*

Miko: I love this song *Head bangs*

Moe: I'm into Rucka rucka ali's music, well the next dare is pure awesomeness to my ears!

Jack: What is it?

Moe: It says, and I dare Moe to eat all the sugar that the awesome being known as Moe can handle. With Evil smiles, Your worst Nightmare

Ratchet: O_O *Frozen* That child has no limit!

Moe: ALRIGHT! *Runs to the closest candy shop*

Raf: Now that Moe's going to eat as much sugar as she can, I'll tell the next dares, GypsyTheGryphon said this, I dare Soundwave to tie his feelers in knots. Also, Predaking must try to hatch the Fred-egg

Soundwave:...

Wheeljack: I'll help tie your digits up :D *Goes over to Soundwave and ties them up*

Predaking: *Looks down at the Fred-egg to see that it's starting to hatch* O_O What the?

Fred: MOMMA :D

Miko: That's so cute!. next dares are from Twackycat, the first is Optimus, I dare you to dive bomb Megatron and the other Decepticons while  
screaming: "LOOK OUT HERE I COME!"

Optimus Prime: *Sneaks behind the Decepticons while they're talking*

Starscream: I'm just saying my Lord, if we go now, we might live to see another day

Megatron: Starscream, you fool! I've never been so shiny in my life! I also smell of coconut and chocolate!

Shockwave: I strangely smell like marshmallows...

Optimus Prime: *Dive bombs on the Decepticons* LOOK OUT HERE I COME!

Megatron: NO, MY SHININESS! *Throws Starscream in the way*

Miko: Did Megatron just did a Knockout thing?

Raf: Yes he did...

Moe: *Comes back from candy eating* I LOVE CANDY! *Runs around like an idiot*

Ratchet: *Tries throwing wrenches at her* SHE'S TOO SUGAR HIGH!

Miko: Second one from Twackycat is, Megatron, I dare you to try and beat Raf at the racing the kids love playing so much

Megatron: *Walks over to the game* How do you turn it on?

Raf: I'll show you *Presses on button and hands Megatron a controller* Here

Megatron: *Takes controller and begins playing* Am I the red car or the yellow car?

Raf: You're the one that just lost

Megatron: I LOST!? TO A HUMAN!? *Grabs the TV and crushes it*

Raf: Next dare is, I dare everybody else to have to refer to Ultra Magnus as Ultra Large

Wheeljack: Hey, Ultra Large! XD

Ultra Magnus: That's the condom size I had to use last night with your mother

Wheeljack:...

Bulkhead: *Whispers to Wheeljack* You just got told

Wheeljack: Go slag yourself

Raf: Okay next dare, Raf I dare you to tell Moe that people don't speak Latin anymore, its known as a dead language. Only place you'll find it spoken is in Latin class and sometimes Christian churches *Walks up to Moe* I got to tell you something

Moe: What? :D

Raf: people don't speak Latin anymore, its known as a dead language. Only place you'll find it spoken is in Latin class and sometimes Christian churches

Moe: AND YOUR MOTHER IS A BANANA! *Keeps running around the place*

Raf: O_O She took it well, the last dare said this, Wheeljack and Bulkhead. I dare you to find a Cybertronian sized swimming pool and the proceed to be those kids who always try to splash the life guards while jumping off the diving boards. Ultra Large. You are the life guard

Wheeljack: Don't be silly! There's no such thing as a Cybertronian sized swimming pool

Bulkhead: Yah, only a bunch of fragtards would look for one...

Wheeljack and Bulkhead: *Tries to find a Cybertronian swimming pool*

**Three hours latee, somehow at the location of a Cybertronian swimming pool**

Ultra Magnus: *Sits at the life guard sit watching everyone else*

Wheeljack: *Jumps off the highest diving board* CANNON BALL! *SPLASH*

Ultra Magnus: *Gets covered in water and one of his optics are twitching*

Bulkhead: I don't think this is a smart idea, 'Jackie

Wheeljack: Just jump, you giant Cybertronian pussy!

Bulkhead: *Jumps off highest diving board* Here I come! *GIANT SPLASH*

Ultra Magnus: THAT'S IT, YOU TWO *Points at Wheeljack and Bulkhead* ARE THE BIGGEST MORONS HERE, GET OUT OF THE SWIMMING POOL, NOW!

Moe: *Is about to shoot Starscream with a paint ball gun while he's sun tanning* Say hello to my little friend *Pulls trigger*

Starscream: OUCH! Who did that? *Stands up from tanning*

Moe: *Hides behind a bush* Until next time, and it would be nice if you leave a dare.

Starscream: I hear something?

Moe: MEEK *Covers mouth*

* * *

**Starscream will not find me... I hope.**


	11. Shattered glass

**When the writing is /like this/ it means that's the person they're talking to on the phone.**

* * *

Moe: Welcome back, and the first dares are from tallest mint, they said, I dare Starscream to look over Fred and he has to tell Fred he's his father. Also Predaking can't do anything about it

Starscream: *Looks over at Predaking and Fred*

Predaking: *Growls*

Starscream: *Gulps, and walks over to them* Fred, I am your father!

Fred: *Looks up at Starscream* Daddy :D

Predaking: *Glares holes through Starscream*

Jack: If looks could kill, Starscream would be dead by now

Moe: If been a faggot could kill, Jack-off, you would have started the Apocalypse the day you were born

Jack: Frag you

Moe: The last dare from tallest mint, Moe I dare you to bring shattered glass Optimus and Megatron back to the base... *Grabs a portal gun* I'LL BE BACK! *Goes through portal*

**In the Shattered glass universe**

Moe: Well... this place looks emo

Optimus Prime (SG): Look what we have here? A little fleshy *Picks her up*

Moe: *Looks up* Optimus, did you go emo in this universe? Let me guess, you cut yourself with the star saber!

Optimus Prime (SG): Okay, that's just mean

Moe: I bet this is what you say as well *Pretends to cut her wrist* I don't wanna be leader anymore, I wanna be a green rhino that farts rainbows!

Optimus Prime (SG): What the frag is wrong with you?

Moe: EVERYTHING! Okay back to business, you and the Megatron from this universe are coming back with me to my universe!

Megatron (SG): *All of a sudden appears out of nowhere*

Moe: Alright!

**Back in the fixed glass universe**

Jack: Hope she doesn't came back

Moe: *Comes back through a portal with SG Optimus and Megatron* And I'm back!

Jack: Frag my life

Moe: Frag you in general, Jack the virgin!

Jack: Really, a new nickname?

Optimus Prime (SG): *Looks at Optimus* That's me?

Moe: Yeah, he's like your Megatron, they're both Cybertronian hippies! the next dare is from DarkestShadowRunner, I dare Megatron to pick Starscream up bridal style , without telling him, and confess his undying love before kissing him. Then proceed to drop kick and beat him up, for old times sake

Both Megatron's: Which one? *Points at each other*

Moe: The one that smells like coconut and chocolate!

Megatron: *Sighs*

Optimus Prime (SG): *Puts servo on Megatron's shoulder* At least you get to beat him up

Megatron: This is the only Prime I'll ever like *Point at SG Optimus*

Moe: Just do it, so I can watch you drop kick Starscream!

Megatron: Fine *Walks over to Starscream*

Starscream: My lord?

Megatron: *Picks Starscream up bridal style*

Starscream: What the frag?

Megatron: There is nothing more important to me than you, Starscream, and there never will be. Starscream, I love you

Starscream: o-o *Is nearly about to glitch* Do you have space madness?

Megatron: *Puts Starscream down and drop kicks him* Dumb-aft, that's Moe *Starts beating the slag out of him*

Moe: -_- I love you too, Mega-jerk

Megatron (SG): I'm that bad here?

Moe: This is normal, we started calling Sundays, Starscream's-bad-luck-day

Megatron (SG): That's not right! That's cruel

Moe: Says the mech that was a MATH teacher before the war in his universe, back to the dares, this one is from Twackycat, Moe I dare you to paint the nails of Starscream and Knock Out WITHOUT getting killed *Grabs a bucket of pink paint, and a brush* Challenge accepted! *Runs over to Starscream and paints his digits pink*

Starscream: YOU'RE LUCKY I'M TOO DAMAGED TO GET YOU!

Moe: *Runs over to Knockout, who's recharging on a seat* This is just perfect *Slowly walks closer and paints his digits pink* On to the next dare, Jack I dare you to spray paint a giant Autobot insignia on the side of the Nemesis and one on Megatron's face

Jack: Oh boy... can I back out of this?

Moe: Glitch please, if I can shoot paint balls at Starscream while he's tanning, go to another universe and back chant a psychopath, and make Megatron shiny and smelling of coconuts and chocolate, you faggot can do one simple task

Jack: Your right *Walks through the ground bridge to the Nemesis*

Raf: Do you think he'll make it *looks up at Moe*

Moe: Frag no! I just said that so I can have his computer

Raf: Why would you do that

Moe: The lucky fragger has an alien ware computer, ALIEN WARE!

Miko: -_- You and Megatron would make a perfect couple...

Moe: Don't talk scrap!

**Meanwhile on the Nemesis**

Jack: *Spray paints Autobot symbol in Starscream's quarters* Now wheres, Megatron?

**Where Megatron is**

Megatron: *Asleep in his quarters*

Jack: *Walks in* Thank god he's asleep...

Megatron: *Stretches*

Jack: *Climbs up on Megatron* Here we go *Spray paints Autobot symbol on Megatron's face*

Megatron: *Slowly wakes up* WHAT THE!?

Jack: Oh scrap O_O *Runs away*

Megatron: Get back here *Get's up*

Jack: *Rings the base* Moe, MOE!

/Moe: What?/

Jack: Open ground bridge, NOW

/Moe: Not in that tone!/

Jack: *Groans* Please

/Moe: Okay, Jack-shit/

Megatron: Get back here you little fragger!

Jack: *Sees ground bridge open and runs through it*

Megatron: Primus dammit!

**Back at base**

Jack: I could have died!

Moe: Worse yet, you could have lived! Next one from Twackycat is, Miko I dare you to set up the stereo system on the Nemesis so that anytime they try to use it, it plays Slash Monkey

Miko: Who wants to join me?

Moe: The next two dares include Raf and I, so okay

Raf: I'll just open a ground bridge

Jack: Wait, why didn't any of you want to go with me?

Moe: 'Cuz your Jack the forever virgin!

Jack: *Grumbles*

Miko: *Walks through ground bridge*

Raf: * Quickly follows Miko*

Moe: *Flips Jack off and then goes through the ground bridge*

**On the Nemesis**

Moe: *Shrugs* Shattered-emo-glass is still more emo

Miko: *Runs over to the decepticon stereo and reprograms it*

Moe: *Looks at the stereo* Is it just me, or does that stereo look like G1 Soundwave?

Miko: And I'm done! I hope they like my taste in music

Moe: Next dare, Raf I dare you to rig the doors on the Nemesis to stay open except when a bot walks through then they close rapidly and hit the bot

Raf: All I have to do it plug my laptop into

Moe: That computer with those weird symbols *Point at Decepticon comp*

Raf: Yes *Walks over to it and plugs his computer into the Decepticon main frame* Just one more fire wall, and I'm done

Moe: *Cough* Nerd *Cough* Forever alone *Cough* Next dare, Final dare from me Autobots; get Moe as hyped up on sugar and sweets as you can. And then give her to the Decepticons. Also give Moe the phase shifter so they can't hit her. Sit back and watch the show. YOU HEARD THEM! Me. candy. NOW!

Miko: *Calls Jack*

/Jack: Hello?/

Miko: It's Miko, first off we need the phase shifter and secondly, we need LOTS of candy

/Jack: I'll get right on it/

Moe: He seems to only be mean to me, why?

Raf: Your mean as well

Ratchet: *Comes out of ground bridge* I got the phase shifter and the candy

Moe: GIMME *Reaches out for them*

Ratchet: *Gives the candy and phase shifter to Moe*

Moe: *puts on the phase shifter and eats all the candy* I'M BRUCE LEE! *Runs around the Decepticon base*

Megatron: What the? *Tries grabbing her but she just goes through*

Moe: I'M A GHOST!

Megatron: CODE BLACK! *The alarms go off*

**Back where Ratchet is**

Ratchet: *Picks Miko and Raf up* We're leaving *Walks through the ground bridge*

**Back where the Decepticons are**

Knockout: What are we supposed to do?

Soundwave: Recording found; Shut up, Knockout!

Shockwave: There is only one person who can handle her *Looks at Soundwave*

Soundwave: Recording found; Bit my shiny metal ass!

Shockwave: That is an illogical answer

Soundwave: *Shows picture of a cat saying 'Your answer is valid but I still don't give a f**k' on his mask*

**Back in the Autobot base**

Jack: The next dare is from starlover149, have the Autobots and Decepticons dress like Care bears and Barney and lock Megatron and Optimus in a room with them

**Somehow they get all the Autobots and Decepticons to dress like Care bears and Barney, and get Optimus and Megatron in the room with them**

Megatron: *Breaths very shallow in the corner of the room*

Optimus Prime: *Rocks back and forth* o-o Kill me...

Megatron: I'm perfectly fine, I'm asleep, that's it, this is not happening, just a dream...

**Later on, when they find a way to get Moe stable again**

Moe: The next dare is from transfangirl14, I dare knockout to jump into a pit of mud then not wash himself for a month!

Knockout: *Jumps in a pit of mud* My paint job...:(

Moe: And the last on is from Yori montgomery, I dare Optimus and Arcee to go on a date! But Arcee must confess she is in love with Megz. Then she has to live on the Decepticon warship!

**Somewhere in a park**

Optimus Prime: So, hows life?

Arcee: I'm in love with Megatron

Optimus Prime (SG): *Cames out of nowhere* SLUT! *Runs away*

Megatron (SG): Afthole! *Shakes fist at SG Optimus* Give me back my frisbee!

Acree: O-o I'll go now *Walks over to the Decepticons warship*

**Meanwhile on the Nemesis**

Megatron: *Hears a knock and then answers it* Hello?

Arcee: Hi, one of the dares say I have to live here now

Megatron: *Points to his left* We have several quarters left, I suggest section D389

Arcee: Why?

Megatron: Because it doesn't have a pile of dead bodies in it, we're still cleaning the terrorcon mess

Arcee: *Walks the direction his pointed to*

Megatron: And Moe still on the lose hyper on candy!

Arcee: K *Keeps walking*

Megatron: *Seats back down to read his newspaper* I wonder if I can get idiot repellent?

* * *

**Will Megatron get idiot repellent? will Arcee ever go back to the Autobot base? And will SG Optimus and Megatron ever get back home? I hope not, I LOVE torturing them. I shall now go to bed, it is 2:00 am now down here.**


	12. And it gets creepier!

**I had to rewrite it a second time. My dog jumped on me and made me accidentally press the exit button.**

**He's lucky he's so cute, 'cuz I was going to smack a glitch! ****And also I don't approve on animal cruelty.**

**We got more people reviewing, awesome!**

* * *

Moe: Hello and welcome back! The first dares are from Twackycat, I dare Optimus to talk like Yoda would for the entire chapter

Optimus Prime: Strange, that is

Moe: Lol, next dare! Moe I dare you to trap the Autobots in Minecraft...O-O *Grabs her portal gun thing* Optimus! I hope you've played the game before! *Shoots all the Autobots, sending them in Minecraft*

**In Minecraft**

Wheeljack: We're not in Kansas anymore

Bulkhead: *Looks around* Hey, it's a pig *Points at a pig*

Ratchet: Look, it's two fragtards! *Points at Bulkhead and Wheeljack*

Wheeljack: *Flips Ratchet off* Well, frag you too

Bumblebee: I don't get it, how did Moe get a portal gun?

**Back in the Autobot base**

Raf: How did you get a portal gun

Moe: *Shrugs* I kinda threatened Shockwave into building it

Jack: How?

Moe: That mech glitches from every random thing I say, so I said I'll stop, only if you'd make me a portal gun. Next DARE! Miko I dare you to trap Megatron and Starscream in the Shadowzone

Miko: *Walks up to Soundwave* Hey, Megatron and Starscream ask a ground bridge *Then walks over to Raf* Open it now

**Where Megatron is**

Megatron: *Reading the newspaper and two ground bridges open on both sides of him* Well *Looks at review who told this dare* Frag you *Is now in the Shadowzone*

**Where Starscream is**

Starscream: *Cleaning the pink paint off* Primus dammit! *Scrubs harder* How the frag does this take so long to clean! *Two ground bridges open on both sides of him, causing him to be stuck in the Shadowzone* How the frag did everything turn darker suddenly?

**Back with Moe**

Moe: The next dare, Soundwave I dare you wear a pink and purple tutu and anytime somebody asks you why you are wearing it you have to reply with: I'm a pretty little Unicron

Soundwave:...*Puts pink and purple tutu on*

Knock Out: *Walks in* Soundwave, why are you wearing a tutu?

Soundwave: Recording found; I'm a pretty little Unicron

Knock Out: O.O I'll leave *Walks off*

Moe: Knock out is still covered in mud, the next one is from shadybabe101, I dare Miko to ask Ratchet about where do sparklings come from while all the other bots and cons try not to laugh as Ratchet explains

Miko: I'll bring Megatron and Starscream back

Moe: *Grabs her portal gun and brings the Autobots back*

Ratchet: *Is covered in weird stuff and glares at Moe* You...

Megatron: *Storms in and glares at Moe* You...

Miko: *Walks up to Ratchet* Where do sparkling come from?

Ratchet: O/O Well, they...

All the Autobots and Decepticons try to hold in their laughter

Ratchet: When a mech and femme love each other, they spark bond

Miko: What's that?

Ratchet: It's when they open up their chest, which has their spark and they merge their spark together to make a second spark, after awhile in the femmes chest it moves down to her Gestational chamber

Miko: Is that the Cybertronian womb?

Ratchet: Yes, and as soon as it does go there, it start to form a body, after a couple of solar cycles her stomach begins to get bigger

Megatron: And whatever you do, don't call her fat, I've made that mistake of saying that to a random femme in Kaon

Miko: What happen?

Megatron: She kicked me in the pelvis plating

Ratchet: And after a while the sparkling soon have to leave by going through her port

Moe: Okay! Next one from shadybabe101, I also dare the Autobots and Deceptions to have a dance-off to Sexyback while the human charges and Moe have laughing fits!... Did I ever told you, you're awesome? 'Cuz your awesome

Megatron: *Stares at Optimus* I'll own you!

Optimus Prime: Own, you will not, fail, you shall

Bumblebee: *Does the robot*

Soundwave: *Also does the robot*

Ultra Magnus: What are we doing?

Wheeljack: *Does the macarena dance* Dancing :D

Bulkhead: *tries doing the macarena but falls on his face*

Optimus Prime: Better dancer, we shall see *Gangnam styles*

Megatron: *Does the sprinkler*

Moe: Da frag? LOLZ

Jack: I think I'm high

Moe: Jack-off! Keep the frag out of my stash!

Jack: You have drugs?

Moe: *Ignores Jack* Next dare is from MusicalPrime, I dare the cons to let Aercee to go back to the Autobots because she's too awesome to be a Decepticreep

Acree:: Oh thank Primus, someone who's sane!

Moe: That hurt my feeling Arcee :(, The next dare from them is, I dare Knockout to team up with Arcee and release a bunch of scraplets on Airachnid (I hate that fragging spidercon)

Arcee: Alright *High fives Knock Out*

Knock Out: I never liked her

Moe: I have arachnophobia and I liked Breakdown! So I really don't like her either

Breakdown: I like you too :)

Moe: Thanks :3

**In the Nemesis**

Airachnid: *Recharging*

Arcee: *Has a box of scraplets in her hands* This is priceless *Opens the box and quickly runs out of Airachnid's quarters*

Knock Out: *Locks the room up and legs it*

Airachnid: AHHHHHH! DX *Tries getting them off*

**Back in the Autobot base**

Moe: The next dare from them, I dare Tailgate to start haunting Jack as a ghost

Jack: *Is just standing there*

Tailgate: BOO!

Jack: AHHH! DX

Moe: Next one, I dare Moe to be nice to Jack for two chapters... I'll start next chapter, I've already said nasty things in this one. The last one from them, I dare Megatwit to try to play the piccolo and Optimus to blow a trumpet in his ear

Megatron: *Picks up a piccolo and starts playing it*

Optimus Prime: *Grabs a trumpey and plays it really loud in Megatron's ear* Funny, this is! :D

Megatron: *Grabs Optimus's trumpet and breaks it in half*

Optimus Prime: Nice, you are not :(

Moe: Autobotgirl2234 said this, Thank you Autobots for doing my dares. I made a large batch of energon cookies as a thank you gift. All of you are awesome

Optimus Prime: Happy, I am now

Wheeljack and Bulkhead: *fight over a cookie*

Arcee: There's enough for both of you

Wheeljack: But I had this one first!

Bulkhead: No, I did!

Ultra Magnus: There is only one way to solve this problem *Grabs the cookie off Wheeljack and Bulkhead and eats it*

Wheeljack: Fat ass stole my cookie! :l

Bulkhead: NO, MY COOKIE! D:

Moe: Next dares ares from DIZILLA, I dare Ratchet and Megatron to put robot sized thongs on and sing the full song 'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO and do the full dances as well. Oh and they have to wear the rip off shorts and well rip them off as well and shake their crotch plates like in the music video

Ratchet and Megatron: *Puts on a robot sized thing and rip off shorts*

Ratchet: This is weird

Megatron: It feels weird

Moe: *Starts playing the song* NOW DANCE! :D

Megatron: *Starts dancing* I'm a little creep out...

Ratchet: I suggest you do the rest of the dares high and drunk

Megatron: Agreed

Moe: Oh god *Falls to the ground* So lolz, the next dare from them is, I dare Arcee to do the unthinkable, get pregnant with Megatron's kid. No hard feelings Arcee but I want to see what happens

Arcee: O_O What?

Megatron: *Comes back drunk and high* I feel happy!

Moe: Do it Arcee, for my amuse- I mean for the person!

Megatron: What are you talking?

Moe: *Points at Arcee* You have to get her pregs

Megatron: *Looks at Arcee* Okay *Grabs Arcee and walks away* We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!

Arcee: O_O Da frag?

Moe: The next dares are from Yori montgomery, I dare Megatron to claim me as his daughter Skyfall!

Megatron: I'm back, I woke up next to Arcee in MY bed! I have to claim who as my daughter?

Moe: Skyfall

Megatron: Looks at the reviewer who did this dare* I claim you are my daughter, Skyfall

Moe: The next dare from them, I dare Soundwave to kill Arcee and Optimus avenge her death

Soundwave: *Stabs Arcee*

Optimus Prime: Avenger Arcee, I will *Kills Soundwave*

Moe: Don't worry, I'll bring them back for the next dare, which is, I dare the bots and cons to play against the harlem globe trotters!

**In a basketball court**

Bulkhead: I don't think this is fair

Megatron: I like the odds :D

Moe: Round one, FIGHT!

Megatron: *Grabs the ball and holds it up really high* Try and get it suckers!

Bulkhead: *Trips over and lands on one of the basketball hops*

Moe: Foal game, the giant lug nut destroyed a hop! And Mega-jerk won't play fair!

Bulkhead: Oops

Megatron: *Tries mimicking Moe's voice* And Mega-jerk won't play fair!

Moe: Frag you...

**Back in Base**

Moe: And the last dares are from Kitcat from the sky, I dare Predaking to teach Fred to fly

Predaking: *Looks down at Fred*

Fred: Mamma :D

Predaking: *Gets up and walks over to a cliff*

Fred: *Follows Predaking*

Predaking: *Picks Fred up and throws him off the edge*

Moe: What the frag? O-o

Fred: *Starts flying* :D

Moe: Weird, next dare, I dare everyone to say, 'The unicorns are speaking to me' at the end of every sentence for a whole chapter, we'll start that next chapter too. And the last dare is, I dare Ratchet to try and squish Moe with a wrench but she survives and throws it at Megatron

Ratchet: *Throws wrench at Moe*

Moe: *Survives* I live, GLITCHES *Grabs the wrench*

Moe: *Throws the wrench at Megatron*

Megatron: *Glares at Moe* You... ARE FRAGGING SLAGGED WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU!

Moe: *Runs away* I REGRET NOTHING!

* * *

**Dear, Kitcat from the sky, I pick on Jack because it is fun!**


	13. Mayhem

Moe: I'm back, home dogs! The first dares are from NightmareFlames, I dare Megatron to Epic rap battle against Optimus

Optimus Prime: O_o What?

Megatron: ಠ_ಠ Are you fragging kidding me?

Moe: No...

Megatron: Frag off...

Moe: Please?

Megatron: Okay, as long as it shuts you up

Moe: YAH!

Soundwave: Recording found; *Starts playing rap battle music* EPIC RAP BATTLE OF HISTORY!

Moe: MEGATRON! VS, OPTIMUS! BEGIN!

Megatron: *Sighs* Optimus, if you went for president,

you would lose the election,

Autobots?

More like the Cybertronian verse of One Direction

Optimus Prime: You decided to take dark energon,

after the lost of Cybertron,

what the frag?

You can't even lead a bunch of minicons

Megatron: FRAG THIS! *Storms off*

Moe: Okay, time for the next dare, I dare Hardshell to talk normally

Hardshell:...Frag all of you

Moe: That still was normal talking! Next one, I dare ST-3-V-3 to proclaim his love for Stascream

ST-3-V-3: *Walks up to Starscream and gets on one knee* I love you more than anything in the universe, Starscream will you be mine?

Starscream: *Stares blankly at ST-3-V-3*...No *Kicks him in the face plate*

Moe: Next dares are from MusicalPrime, I dare Megatwit to jump into a volcano swarming with scraplets for breaking a trumpet (don't mess with a band kid, especially when it comes to their instruments)

Megatron: MEGATWIT?! *Stares at MusicalPrime through the screen* BRING IT YOU MUSICAL GEEK!

Moe: *Face palms* Just do it

Megatron: FINE! *Jumps into a volcano swarming with scraplets*

Moe: The next one is, I dare Arcee to jump on Predaking's back and yell: "RIDE MY TRUSTY STEED! RIDE!" and then attack Starscream while riding on Predaking's back

Arcee: Their not sane, aren't they?

Moe: It actually said that

Arcee: *Sighs* Fine *Jumps on Predaking's back* RIDE MY TRUSTY STEED! RIDE!

Predaking: Da frag? O_O *Starts flying*

**Meanwhile where Starscream is**

Starscream: *Whistles*

Predaking: *Comes out of nowhere and attacks Starscream like a chew toy*

Starscream: GET HIM OFF ME!

Arcee: *While still on Predaking* That's for Cliffjumper in the TV series

**Back at the Autobot base**

Moe: And the next dare said, I dare Moe to eat as much candy as she can and be locked in a room alone with Shockwave

Optimus Prime: *Grabs Shockwave and throws him in an empty room*

Moe: *Eats a bucket load of candy and then runs into the room with Shockwave*

**In the room**

_Shockwave: Please Primus, don't leave me do be stuck in a room with Moe!_

Moe: *Comes up from behind* IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER!

Shockwave: *Glitches*

**Outside the room**

Miko: The next dare said, I dare Bumblebee to somehow make Soundwave glitch

Bumblebee: *Walks up to Soundwave*

Soundwave: Recording found; What ya' want?

Bumblebee: You look like a giant purple pony

Soundwave:...*Falls over*

Moe: *Comes out of the room* I'm back! Next dare, I dare Wheeljack to grab Raf and pet his head and hiss at anyone who walks by saying: "My preeeeeecious!"

Wheeljack: *Grabs Raf*

Bumblebee: *Runs over to Wheeljack and Raf*

Wheeljack: *Hisses and pets Raf's head* My preeeeeecious!

Bumlbebee: *Tries to get Raf*

Wheeljack: NO! *Fights back* It tries to take the precious!

Moe: O_O The next dare is, I dare Breakdown and Bulkhead to go on a date (and not kill each other)

Bulkhead:...

Breakdown:...

Moe: JUST GO!

Bulkhead: *Runs to the nearest restaurant*

Breakdown: *Follows Bulkhead*

**At the restaurant**

Bulkhead: So... what's new with you?

Breakdown: I'm dead in the show jack-ass, what do you thinks new?

Bulkhead: How's robot-Jesus then?

Breakdown: *Face palms* Retard

**Back at base**

Moe: So the next dare is, I dare Silas to go jump off a cliff into a lake filled with piranhas

Silas: That hurts...*Junps off a cliff into a lake filled with piranhas*

Moe: Next one, I dare Moe and Jack to go on a date and kiss

Jack: Where should we go to?

Moe: The cinema

Jack: How do we get there

Moe: *Eye twitches because she want to say something mean* Bumblebee

Jack: Okay

Bumblebee: *Looks at them and then back at Wheeljack* I'll be back *Transforms*

Moe: Wait I need to change first *Runs to the bathroom*

Jack: *Gets into Bumblebee*

Moe: I'm back!

Jack: Really, you're wearing that?

Moe: What? I love this shirt

Jack: It has the Decepticon symbol on it

Moe: It was a gift from Soundwave *Gets in the car*

**At the cinema**

Jack: Which movie?

Moe: *Jumps up and down* Horror!

Jack: Okay...

**Back at the Autobot base**

Raf: The next dare is, I dare Miko to crash the date and scream: "HE'S MINE!" and tackle Jack

Miko: *Somehow finds a way to the cinema*

**Back at the cinema**

Moe: That was awesome!

Jack: So much blood...

Moe: Before I forget *Grabs Jack and kisses him*

Miko: HE'S MINE *Tackles Jack*

Jack: What the?

Moe: To the Bat cave Robin and Bat girl! *Jumps in Bumblebee*

**Back at the Bat- I mean Autobot base**

Moe: The next dares are from Twackycat, Moe I dare you to tell everyone that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are coming *Runs around the place* SUNSTREAKER AND SIDESWIPE ARE COMING!

Ratchet: O-O*Drops his tools*... Frag...

Moe: Next one, Moe I dare you to actually get the twins to come *Grabs her portal gun*

**In the G1 Universe**

Optimus Prime: Stop right they, Megatron!

Megatron: Prime, y-

Moe: *Comes out of nowhere* I'M LOOKING FOR SUNSTREAKER AND SIDESWIPE

Optimus Prime: O_o They're over there *Points at the twins*

Moe: Cool sauce! *Runs over to the twins* HEY!

Sunstreaker: Uh? *Looks at Moe*

Moe: Hi, I'm from another universe

Sideswipe: Sweet! *Gets closer*

Moe: I need you two to come with me

Sunstreaker: The catch?

Moe: The Ratchet of where I just came from's torment

Sideswipe: Let's go!

Moe: Alright! *Opens portal*

**Back in Transformers Prime Universe**

Moe: I'm back with some friends

Ratchet: Who?

Moe: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!

Ratchet:...*Grabs all his stuff and hides them* CODE TWINS! CODE TWINS!

Moe: Next dare, Moe I dare you to go on a pranking spree with the terror twins

Sideswipe: Cool!

Moe: First victim, STARSCREAM!

**Where Starscream is**

Starscream: *Sitting in a chair*

Sideswipe: *Pours pink paint on him*

Sunstreaker: *Throws glitter on him*

Moe: Awesome

**Meanwhile somewhere else**

Optimus Prime (SG): We weren't in the last chapter, were we?

Megatron (SG): No, we weren't

Optimus Prime (SG): Have you heard about the terror twins being in this chapter?

Megatron (SG): I have

Optimus Prime (SG): *Sighs*

Megatron (SG): *Sighs* You still owe me a frisbee

**Back with the dynamic threesome!... wait that sounds wrong**

Moe: Okay, next dare, Soundwave, Shockwave and Megatron, I dare you to make yourselves look like terror cons and then go scare the scrap out of Starscream and Knock Out

Soundwave: *Covers himself in energon*

Shockwave: I find this illogical

Megatron: *Covers Shockwave in energon*

Sideswipe: *Throws a bucket of energon on Megatron*

**Where Knock Out and Starscream are**

Knock Out: *Helps Starscream get the pink paint and glitter off*

Starscream: *Scrubs harder*

All of a sudden 'terrorcons' come out of nowhere

Knock Out: AHHHH! *Throws Starscream at them and runs away*

Starscream: *Runs after Knock Out* TRAITOR! =

Megatron: This is actually funny :D *Runs after Starscream and Knock Out*

Soundwave: *Follows Megatron* Recording found; WAIT FOR ME!

Shockwave: *Walks away*

**Back at the Autobot base**

Moe: The next dare is, Moe, will you please pass this warning onto Megzy? I am planning on making your life like the pit

Megatron: *Comes out of nowhere and glares at the screen* COME AT ME BRO *Tries getting through the screen but Optimus and SG Megatron hold him back* I'M GOING TO KILL TWACKYCAT! NINE TIMES!

Moe: Next dare, I dare somebody, anybody. Show Megatron the season 3 finale. Have fun having nightmares! But if you so much as lay a finger on Bumblebee I will personally beat you until you cant wait for the season 3 finale *Walks up to Megatron and shows the clip from YouTube*

Megatron: *Stares through the screen at Twackycat* Glitch *Tries jumping through the screen and beat the slag out of Twackycat but Optimus and SG Megatron are holding him down...again*

Moe: *Face palms*

* * *

**Will Megatron ever get Twackycat? Will Moe lose it before the end of the next chapter and be mean to Jack? Will I survive school tomorrow? Will I get an A+ in my science test? I doubt the last one will happen.**

**I might not update as fast on school days. BUT I WILL TRY!**


	14. Megatrona

Moe: First we got MusicalPrime and they said, Hey Moe, pass the message along to Twackycat saying we should team up against Megsy

Megatron: *Optic twitches* Musicial geek and Twit-cat

Moe: Now the dare from them, I dare Megatron to put on a pink tutu and prance around the room singing: "I feel pretty and witty and bright!

Megatron: *Puts a tutu on, and starts prancing* I feel pretty and witty and bright!

Moe: Next dare is from Creepy-Pasta, I have a dare for Raf, I dare you to go to the high school and kiss the cheer leader on the lips

Raf: But I don't want to

Moe: *Grabs Raf and takes him to the high school*

**In hell, a.k.a school**

Moe: *Looks at the school* I'm still banned from the science lab

Raf: O_O Do I want to know?

Moe: Probably not *Walks to the gym room with all the cheer leaders practicing*

Raf: I don't think I can do this

Moe: *Whispers in Raf's ear* Raf my little bro *Grabs his shoulders tightly* If you don't, I'll shove you into the school toilets

Raf: O_O *Runs up to a cheer leader, kisses her, and runs away*

Moe: *Smirks* That's what I thought

**Back in the Autobot base**

Moe: Now spookyless said, :first, I'm addicted to this and i wish it would never end. Never ever. Second I'm a noobie into commenting here so, don't laugh at me bulkie. *Stares at Bulkhead* You better not!

Bulkhead: I wasn't going to! In fact I think it's cute

Moe: I think so too, now the first dare from them, i dare Screamer to babysit Fred, however, ending bad for the seeker

Starscream: *Picks up Fred* Well...

Fred: *Squeals* Dadda :D

Starscream: Why me?

Moe: I won't answer that

Fred: *Pukes on Starscream*

Starscream: *Holds Fred out* Oh primus, that's gross!

Moe: *Holds in laughter* Next fro them, mama Predaking being occupied in hula-hooping

Predaking: *Grabs a hula hop and starts using it*

Starscream:...*Gives Fred to SG Megatron*

Megatron (SG): *Looks at Fred* Hello little guy

Fred: *Giggles*

Predaking: *Keeps hula hopping* This is fun :D

Moe: And the next dare is, I dare Megs to try and perform the break dance move called windmill

Megatron: *Gets on the ground and tries doing it* How the frag do I do this?

Moe: Not like that

Megatron: Aren't you a great help!

Soundwave: *Walks up t Megatron and shows a clip of the windmill break dance*

Megatron: *Tries again but fusion cannon gets in the way*

Moe: Lol! Epic f-

Megatron: Don't you dare finish that sentence

Moe: And the last thing spookyless said is, have i ever mentioned how fabulous knock out is, even stained in mud. luv you, kay-o.

Knock Out: I luv you too 3

Moe: Next dare is from Autobotgirl2234, I dare Ratchet to paint Sideswipe and Sunstreaker the colors of his choice while they are recharging. Also if Ratchet succeeds I sent him some rust sticks and frozen energon. Good luck Ratchet.

Ratchet: I'll get the paint

**Later that night in Sunstreaker's quarters**

Sunstreaker: *Recharging*

Ratchet: *Walks into his quarters and puts pink paint on him*

**In Sideswipes** **quarters**

Siderswipe: *Recharging with a teddy bear*

Ratchet: *Walks in with green paint and paints him*

**The next morning**

Moe: Did you do it?

Ratchet: Yep

Sunstreaker: *Runs into the room* Look what happened to my paint!

Sideswipe: *Runs into the room too* I've been pranked! *Looks at Sunstreaker*

Sunstreaker: *Looks at Sideswipe*

Both the twins: YOU!

Ratchet: *Eats his rusty sticks and watches the twins fight*

Moe: Next dares are from Twackycat's friends, I dare Megatron to wear a tutu and dance around like a ballerina

Megatron: TWACKYCAT TELL YOUR FRIEND THAT I'M AFTER THEM AND I WILL KILL THEM! *Puts the tutu back on and dances like a ballerina*

Moe: The next one from their friend, I dare Optimus to drive around with a bunch of bananas inside of his alt mode

Megatron: I like this one! :D

Optimus Prime: *Transforms*

Moe: *Fills him up with bananas*

Optimus Prime: *Starts driving around* It feels weird

Moe: Is that a monkey on you? *Points at Optimus's roof*

Optimus Prime: *Transforms back and tries getting the monkey off*

Moe: Next dares are from Twackycat, Megatron I dare you to allow yourself to be captured and experimented on by MECH

Megatron: *Tries to jump out of the screen again*

Optimus Prime: *Holds Megatron back* If you keep this up, you'll probably smash through their computer

Megatron: That's the point!

Moe: Megz, do the dare

Megatron: *Stops* FINE!

**At MECH HQ**

Silas: It still hurts

Random soldier: You did jump into a volcano, sir

Megatron: *Smashes through a wall*

Silas: And here comes more pain

Moe: LOLZ! Silas, Megatron is here to be experimented on

Silas: Really?

Moe: *In a sarcastic tone* No, he's here to ask you out on a date

Megatron: Just do it already before I rust to death!

Silas: Okay *Has Megatron on a table*

Moe: Next dare, Silas I dare you to turn Megatron into a femme for several chapters

Megatron: WHAT!

Silas: *Smirks* Hold still, this will only hurt a l-

Moe: JUST DO IT!

**After a while**

Megatron: I hate everything!

Moe: Don't go emo on me

Megatron: Frag you!

Moe: Next dare, I also dare everyone to refer to the femme Megatron as Megatrona

**(Megatron is now known as Megatrona for several chapters)**

Megatrona: NO! Take that message above me off! I'll kill you if you don't!

Moe: LOLZ! Next dare, Final dare from me. I dare Moe to down a gallon of Mountain Dew and then get locked in a room with Megatrona. *Runs back to base*

**Back at the Autobot base**

Megatrona: *Is locked in a room with a hyper Moe*

Moe: *Runs around Megatrona like a crazy hyper kid* Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety nine bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall!

Megatrona: Frag my life

**Later on**

Moe: *Sitting next to Megatrona* I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERY BODIES NERVES! EVERY BODIES NERVES! EVERY BODIES NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERY BODIES NERVES! AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!

Megatrona: Kill me now...

**Outside of the room**

Jack: The next dare is from FrozenCremeBrulee, Bumblebee, i dare you to botnap Soundwave, hog tie him, paint him white, then dump him back on the Nemesis. :) Oh, without bringing bodily harm to any sentient being (Except for Starscream).

Bumblebee: *Grabs Soundwave and hog ties him*

Soundwave: Recording found; I've watched enough hentai to know where this is going!

Bumblebee: *Paints Soundwave white and then goes to the Nemesis*

**On the Nemesis**

Starscream: *Walks down a hall way*

Bumblebee: *Runs pass Starscream causing Screamer to trip over on to the floor*

Soundwave: *Shows on his mask the lol face meme*

Bumblebee: *Dumps Soundwave on the floor and runs back to the Autobot base*

Soundwave: *Now shows the forever alone meme on his mask*

**Back at the Autobot base**

Jack: Are they okay?

Ratchet: *Examines Moe* She had a lot of Mountain dew but she'll live

Jack: No, I meant Megatrona

Moe: Just one more chapter *Eye twitches* The next dares are from NightmareFlames, I dare Optimus to peanut butter jelly bat dance

Optimus Prime: *Starts doing the dance* This is weird...

Moe: Next dare is, I dare Moe to baby talk Megatron, the entire chapter. And Megatron can't touch her. Nor bite her, The big piranha

Megatrona: Frag that!

Moe: *Goes up to 'Megatrona'* But I wuv you, Megiewona

Jack: While Moe signs her death wish, I'll tell the next dare, I dare Tailgate to get in a fight with Cliffjumper over Arcee

Tailgate: She's mine!

Cliffjumper: You had your chance! Now she's mine!

Tailgate: *Tackles Cliffjumper and starts to fight him*

Arcee: *Rolls her eyes* Boys

Jack: The next dare is, I dare SG Optimis to tease Megatron about his piranhaness

Optimus Prime (SG): Nice teeth! Piranh-trona

Megatrona: *Punches SG Optimus Prime is the face plate* Frag off!

Jack: Oh and NightmareFlames gives this to you *Gives Liquid lollipop to Moe*

Moe: SWEET! *Takes it*

Ratchet: NO! *Grabs a wrench in cause anything happens*

Moe: *Runs around Ratchet* I CAN DO ANYTHING! *Falls on face*

Jack: Next dares are from sandifurclayton, Moe I dare you to bring Ser-Ket from rage of the dinobots and make bumblebee and her fall in love with each other. I also dare to bring in SG prime bumblebee and let the two Bumblebees compare themselves with both of them saying 'AM I REALLY THAT HOT?'

Moe: *Grabs portal gun* I'LL BE BACK!

**After a while**

Moe: I'M BACK!

Ser-Ket: Hi

Bumblebee (SG): *Walks up to Bumblebee*

Both Bumblebees: AM I REALLY THAT HOT?

Moe: -_- You both sound like Knock Out... NEXT DARE! Bumblebee I dare you to make-out with Ser-ket and ask her to be your sparkmate (trust me 'Bee! Ser-Ket is a hot femme though she is a predacon.)

Bumblebee: *Grabs her and makes out with her*

Moe: VIRGIN EYES! *Covers Raf's eyes*

Raf: Shouldn't you cover your eyes as well?

Moe: No

Bumblebee: Will you be my sparkmate?

Ser-ket: Yes

Moe: Oh happy! :D Next dare, also I dare you to go on a date with Ser-Ket and watch a movie on the date and kiss

Bumblebee: *Goes off with Ser-Ket to their date*

Bumblebee (SG): *Folds arms* Man, why does this universe Bumblebee get the chick?

Moe: Maybe because he's not from Shattered-emo-glass

Bumblebee (SG): You got guts, kid. I like that!

Moe: And I don't care

**At Bumblebee's and Ser-Ket's date**

Bumblebee: So which movie?

Ser-Ket: Which ever you want

Moe: *Is behind Ser-Ket and lips the words 'Not The Note book'*

Bumblebee: How about The Note Book?

Ser-Ket: Sure ^_^

Moe: *Face palms and whispers* Retard...

**After the movie on the beach**

Bumblebee: That was good

Ser-Ket: Yeah

Bumblebee: *Kisses Ser-ket*

Moe: *Pops out of no where* And the next dare is, I also dare you to act like markiplier and pewdiepie and then paint your main color paint job (yellow in season 1 and 2) pink and your stripes blue. and say 'Gay much' after every sentence and keep that paint job for 4 chapters and  
keep saying 'gay much' after every sentence for 8 chapters

Bumblebee: *Walks off and comes back with the paint job* Gay much!

Moe: Next dare, Ser-Ket I dare you to interface with bumblebee (in bee's berthroom) and let yourself get sparked (pregnant) and you have 6 sparklings but you can name them what ever you want to

Bumblebee: *Runs off to Bumblebee's room*

Moe: Great, another pregnant femme... Arcee hasn't even had her's yet! wait... isn't she due today? *Runs back to base*

**Back at base**

Moe: I'm back! Anything happen while I was gone

Jack: Nothing much, Arcee had her child and Megatrona declared the child's name Sparta

Megatrona: *Comes out of nowhere with Sparta* So when I introduce them to people, I'll be like, THIS IS SPARTA! *Holds Sparta in the air*

Sparta: *Giggles* :D

Moe: *Points at Megatrona* Your offspring *Points at Sparta* should not be that cute

Megatrona: I'll take that as a complement

Arcee: I still think we should have named him Narnia

Megatrona: That's a girls name!

Moe: Okay...

Megatrona: Also Sar-Ket's in the med bay getting her kids right now

Arcee: How the does she get her kids earlier than I did?

Moe: *Shrugs* She's a predacon *Goes to the med bay*

Bumblebee: I'm name them, Micheal, Julie, Peter, Sarah, Max, John and Conan! Gay much!

Moe: O_O Next dare, Bulkhead and Bumblebee I dare both of you to be like smosh and play food battle 2013 with banana vs donut (bulkhead donut, Ian. Bumblebee banana, Anthony)

**Food battle!**

Bumblebee: *Just walking down the street*

Bulkhead: *Jumps in front of 'Bee* My donut is the best!

Bumblebee: Glitch please, your sprinkle dog shit has nothing compared to my banana! Gay much!

Bulkhead: Oh really? Can your banana be a *Points at a random thing in a book* motorbike!

Bumblebee: *Sits on banana and it starts to make an engine noise* YAH! Gay much *Rides his banana like a motorbike* (Win)

Bulkhead: *Sits on donut causing it to squish* Come on donut, you can do it! (FAIL)

Bumblebee: Can your donut be *Points at random thing in a book* Decepticon bait!

Bulkhead: Watch me! *Puts donut in a trap*

**Later on**

Bulkhead: SEE! *Points at cage with the Decepticon in it* (WIN)

Barricade: I got to stop this donut obsession *Eats the donut*

Bumblebee: MY TURN! Gay much! *Puts banana in a trap*

**Later on**

Bumblebee: SEE! *Points at cage* Gay much!

Bulkhead: There's nothing there

Bumblebee: *Looks at the cage* FRAG IT! Gay much! (FAIL)

Bulkhead: *Shoots Bumblebee* Suck my nuts and bolts, GLITCH!

Bumblebee: *Is behind Bulkhead* Bulk', that was a cat, gay much

Bulkhead: *Looks at where he shoot* Sorry...

Bumblebee: *Shoots Bulkhead* I WIN! Gay much

**Back at base**

Moe: *Running around like a hyper kid* I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!

Ratchet: Why did they send her 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 cookies filled to brim with sugar

Jack: I don't know

Miko: Next dare is from Phantomcon, I dare Airachnid to kiss jack for 1 chapter as the rest of the bots and cons start singing Jack and Airachnid siting in a tree ... So on

Airachnid: *Grabs Jack and kisses him*

Jack: AHHHHH DX *Tries to get away*

Airachnid: I don't like this as much as you do

Starscream and Knock Out: Jack and Airachnid sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a sparkling in a sparkling chamber

Moe: *Shivers* Gross, next dare is from Claire, Have a dare! I mean dare for Ratchet. Pretend your stuffed animal is your crush and talk to it that way.

Ratchet: *Grabs stuffed animal* Sup sexy~ Where have you been all my life *Hugs it*

Moe: Probably avoiding you... NEXT DARE IS FROM starlover149, you should tie both Megatron's to each other and to both Optimus's as you moe eat a lot of candy and Miko plays her music in their ears

Megatrona: Frag you!

Moe: I'm swill doing wit *Gets Bulkhead to tie Megatrona with SG Megatron*

Optimus Prime: I believe that this thing is getting out of hand

Moe: Please

Optimus Prime: Fine...

Moe: YAH! *Gets Optimus and SG Optimus tied together* LET'S PARTY! *Runs around the place*

Miko: *Plays music very loudly*

Megatrona: *Optic twitches* Must not crack

Megatron (SG): I like it! :D

Megatrona: *Headbutts SG Megatron*

Megatron (SG): Ow! That hurts :(

Optimus Prime: This will all be over soon

Optimus Prime (SG): *Tries chewing at the rope* Speak for yourself!

Moe: Next dares are from Autobotgirl2234, I dare Knockout to paint himself at least four different colors

Knock Out: ; _ ; Why me?

Megatrona: *Glares at Knock Out* WHY YOU?! I'VE BEEN TURN INTO A FEMME FOR PRIMUS SAKE!

Knock Out: I'll put the paint on now *Puts green, blue, purple and pink on himself*

Raf:...Nice?

Moe: If I was color blind...

Knock Out: Why, you! *Chases after Moe*

Moe: *Runs away*

Raf: I guess it's time for the next dare, I dare Moe to go to the Movie universe and steal some of the secret stash of chocolate Jazz has hidden in his office. If you succeed please don't tell Jazz I told you about his secret stash of chocolate, I dare Moe to go to the Movie universe and paint Prowl's office as many colors as she likes. Feel free to paint Prowl as well

Moe: *Ignores Jack* And! *Makes a portal* Boom goes the dynamite! *Jumps through it*

**The Autobot base in Bayformers universe**

Moe: *Walks around like a ninja, while humming the family guy theme song* He's a Fam-ily Guy! *Walks into Jazz's office* Now where's that chocolate? *Walks up to the desk and opens it* There it is *Grabs the chocolate* Now gotta go! *Leaves the room* Now, where's Prowl?

**That night**

Moe: *Walks into Prowl's room, paints it purple , and paints Prowl pink* I'm evil :D *Goes through a portal a portal*

**Back in Prime universe**

Moe: I'm back! :D

Jack: I'm sure we miss you

Moe: *Eye twitches* I'm sure you did, now the next dare, I dare Wheeljack to build a machine that let's him go anywhere he wants for a day

Wheeljack: *Builds the machine* Now, where should I go? I know! *Turns machine on and leaves*

Moe: I wonder where he went?

**In ****Hawaii**

Wheeljack: Perfect! I just love this place! *Sits back on a chair*

**Back at base**

Moe: The next dare is, I dare Ratchet to find a portal that will transport him anywhere he wants for a day. I already built the machine Ratchet just has to find it

Ratchet: AS LONG AS IT KEEPS THEM AWAY FROM ME! *Points at Moe, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe*

The terror twins and Moe: We love you too, Hatchet

Ratchet: *Starts looking for the machine*

Moe: Autobotgirl2234 also said, Just in case anyone somehow blew up the energon for unknown reasons I sent some for all the Autobots

Optimus Prime: Thank you

Moe: Next dare, I dare Bumblebee and Knockout to have a dance off

Bumblebee: BRING IT! Gay much

Knock Out: IT'S ON!

Bumblebee: *Does the worm*

Knock Out: *Does the robot*

Moe: I think 'Bee wins

Knock Out: Frag you

Moe: I'll stick to my own species, but thanks for the offer! The dare, I dare Smokescreen to take a portal to another place for a day and he has to bring someone back with him. Also I'm sending him some rust sticks as a snack for his trip

Smokescreen: YAH! *Goes through portal with the rusty sticks*

Moe: So the next dare is, I dare Moe to start singing the most annoying song she can think of to the Decepticons *Looks at the Decepticons with a wide smile on her face*

Starscream: Not good...

Moe: NINETY NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! NINETY NINE BOTTLES OF BEER! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND! NINETY EIGHT BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! NINETY EIGHT BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! NINETY EIGHT BOTTLES OF BEER! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND! NINETY SEVEN BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!

Megatrona: Kill me...

Shockwave: *Glitches*

**When the song finally ended**

Smokescreen: I'm back!

Moe: With who?

Smokescreen: Some guy, he doesn't talk

Moe: Where did you go

Smokescreen: Crystal Lake :)

Jason Voorhees:...

Moe: O_O Next dare, I dare Starscream to go to another dimension, find someone who likes him, and then bring whoever it is back with him

Starscream: *Goes to another dimension*

Moe: Next dare, I dare Megatron to go to another dimension, find someone who likes him, and kiss them then leave

Megatrona: Can I be a mech now?

Moe: Three chapters!

Megatrona: Primus dammit! *Goes to another dimension*

Starscream: I'm back :D

Moe: With who?

Starscream (G1): With me

Moe: And of course it's you

Starscream (G1): I swear I've saw you before

Moe: YOU HAVEN'T! Next dare, I dare Moe to not annoy anyone for a day. Also I am sending SG Megatron some energon cookies. Make sure they don't get stolen

Megatron (SG): YAH!

Moe: *Eye twitches* Great :D

Megatrona: I'm back

Moe: Who you kiss?

Megatrona: Some random seeker

Moe: What color

Megatrona: *Shrugs* Purple

Moe: Next dare, :I dare Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to not prank anyone for at least ten minutes. If they fail Ratchet gets to paint them as many different colors as he wants and they have to stay that way for a month. As motivation I am sending them energon cookies, rust sticks, and frozen energon. By the way you two are awesome but I ask you to please not prank me as much I'm tired of waking up the color of a rainbow. By the way this is your friend Sunblossom

Terror twins: A MONTH!

Sideswipe: * Hyperventilates*

Moe: *Pats his back* You're not the only one

Jack: Okay...

Miko: Next dares are from Yori montgomery, I dare Megatron to read twilight

Megatrona: *Grabs a book and reads it*

**After reading it**

Megatrona: WHAT THE FRAG!?

Moe: It's that bad

Megatrona: That should be burnt, destroyed! Killed before it lays eggs!

Moe: I totally agree, Now the next dare, I dare Starscream to get in an all out battle with Airachnid

Starscream: *Throws a rock at Airachnid*

Airachnid: *Attacks Starscream*

Starscream (G1): *Whispers to Moe* I beat Starscream will win

Moe: You're on!

* * *

**Theses chapters are getting long. I hope you'll leave a dare in the reviews, bye!**


	15. THE RANDOMNESS NEVER ENDS!

**MusicalPrime, Twackycat would love to team up with you to annoy Megatrona.**

******Thank you all for being patient with me. I had a Friday the 13th marathon with three of my friends, the day after that was my birthday, and school was being a glitch.**

* * *

Moe: Hi, we got Yori in the dares now!

Yori: Hello

Moe: I'm sorry *Puts hand on Yori's shoulder* your dad is now your mother for a while *Snickers* I swear, he hates me more than Ratchet

Megatrona: *Glares at Moe*

Yori: I can see that

Moe: First dares are from NightmareFlames, I dare Smokescreen to slaughter Pete. I don't like Pete

Pete: I don't like her either

Smokescreen: *Aims at Pete* Sorry bud

Pete: It's okay

Smokescreen: *Shoots*

Moe: Next dare! I dare Fred to follow Hatchet around and give him puppy eyes when he gets mad. Also call him RatShit

Fred: *Follows Ratchet with puppy eyes*

Ratchet: *Picks him up* What is it?

Fred: RatShit

Ratchet: You're lucky you're so cute...

Moe: *Holds in laughter* Next one, I dare Ratchet to open mouth surprise kiss Predaking

Ratchet: *Glares at Moe* I hate your twin

Moe: You hate me even more

Ratchet: *Goes up to Predaking*

Predaking: It wasn't me!

Ratchet: *Rolls eyes and surprise kisses Predaking*

Predaking: O_O *Glitches*

Moe: Thank you NightmareFlames for the caffeine! *Runs around*

Yori: The next dares are from MusicalPrime, Megatwita I hope you know that band geeks rule right? I dare Megatrona to admit that band is awesome

Megatrona: *Twitches* Band is awesome...

Yori: It's okay, dad

Megatrona: *Looks at Yori* You are the only human I like

Moe: OBJECTION! *Runs around Optimus*

Yori:... Next dare, Moe I dare you to be nice to Jack for three more chapters

Moe: *Stops*... CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! *Runs around more*

Yori: Next, Moe I dare you to bring movieverse Jazz here and eat all the chocolate you stole in front of him without getting killed

Moe: *Goes to the Movieverse and brings Jazz back*

Raf: Bad...

Jazz: Sup!

More: *Eats the chocolate while looking into Jazz's optics*

Jazz: Not cool! *Chases Moe*

Moe: *Runs away*

Yori: Next one, I dare Arcee to hide somewhere and say "Ima kill you" creepily whenever someone walks by

Arcee: *Hides*

Starscream: *Walks around*

Arcee: Ima kill you

Starscream: *Jumps in the air* WHAT THE FRAG! *Runs away* I want to live!

Ratchet: *Throws wrench at Moe*

Moe: *On the floor fast asleep*

Jack: *Smirks*

Yori: That gotta hurt. Next dare is from Phantomcon, I dare Jack and Airachnid to read a rated m fan fic. If Airachnid glitches out give every one but her an energon cookie if she doesn't give her the cookie and if Jack goes out cold from a fic, Moe gets to have as much sugar filled sweats as possible. If not, well you still get the sugar ever way. If they both glitch out they have to make a techno-organic sparkling

Jack:...

Airachnid:...

Moe: *In her sleep* Read *Turns over*

Raf: Here *Hands computer* Just don't do what Moe, Soundwave and Megatrona do

Jack: *Looks at the fan fic*

Airachnid: *Poker face* How interesting...

Jack: That is...creepy

Moe: *Wakes up* Justin Bieber sucks!

Bulkhead: The truth has been spoken

Wheeljack: XD AHAHAHA

Moe: I GOT SWEETS! :D *Eats them*

Yori: Next ones are from FrozenCremeBrulee, I dare Sparta to swan dive off of OP's head and land safely. Oh, and I apologize to Soundwave. It's just that you're my favourite, Shades, and I'm curious to see how you take all of this

Jack: Well, at least it's not Barrier, one of Moe's OC's

Moe: Thank Primus and Unicron! *Shivers* The creep...

Yori: I don't want to meet him

Sparta: *Gets on Optimus's head and jumps off*

Megatrona: SPARTA! *Catches Sparta*

Moe: *Walks up to Miko* Did you get that?

Miko: Yes I did

Moe: Sweet! Now the next dare, I dare that Pit-spawned fragger Airachnid to sit through a FULL One Direction concert AND a FULL Justin Bieber concert without doing anything to disrupt either.

Airachnid: Frag you too... *Goes to the One Direction concert*

Moe: NEXT ONE! I dare Megatrona to revert back to Megatronus for three chapters

**(Megatrona is now Megatronus)**

Megatronus: YES! I'M A MECH AGAIN!

Moe: *Resists to comment about his mechhood* Next one, And I dare Makeshift to make a surprise appearance as Bulkhead

Bulkhead#2: *Appears out off nowhere* SUP!

Bulkhead: *Walks up to the second Bulkhead* The frag?

Wheeljack: WHO'S WHO!

Both Bulkheads: I'm Bulkhead *Look at each other* No you aren't! *Points at them selves* I am!

Moe: The logic of this place is officially... gone

Megatronus: Who cares! I'm a mech again!

Yori: *Face palms* Dads...

Moe: The next one is from Twackycat's friend, I dare Megatron to ride on a rainbow Unicron dressed as a princess at Moe's birthday party, at which Moe eats the entire cake

Megatronus: *Rides a rainbow Unicron*

Moe: Lolz

Unicron: Happy birthday

Moe: IMMA 14 NOW! *Eats the enitre cake*

June: Sweet heart, you shouldn't eat all that sugar

Jack: It's okay mum. it will be a good thing if she dies

June: *points at Jack* Jackson Darby, do not speak like that to your friend

Moe: Jackson?... AHAHAHAHAHAHHA XD

Megatronus: Happy birthday... little fragger

Moe: *Ignores Megatronus* Next ones are from Twackycat, I dare the Twins to yell "Veni ad me fra!" at Megatrona

Both terror twins: *Run up to Megatronus* Veni ad me fra!

Megatronus: What just happened?

Moe: Next one, I dare Raf to tell Megatrona that the twins just said "Come at me Bro!" in Latin

Raf: *Walks up to Megatronus* They just said come at me bro in Latin to you

Megatronus:...*Runs after the twins* I'LL MAKE YOU WANT TO DIE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!

Twins: *Run away*

Moe: Lolz! Next dare, I dare Megzy to attend High school for a week with Jack, Miko and Raf. Miko be as annoying as you can

**On Monday at school**

Megatronus: Already got a detention *Walks to the detention room*

Teacher: Take a seat

Megatronus: *Sits down* What the frag?

Moe: Punched a student... again

Megatronus: Predaking is a bad role model for you

Moe: He's not my role model

Megatronus: Who is?

Moe: *Looks at Megatronus* You

Megatronus:... Where are the other three?

Moe: Miko is at gym, Jack is in science, and Raf is in maths. Any more questions?

Teacher: Quiet!

Moe: I'll be doing that when I'm dead, Teach'

Teacher: Moe, do you want to be suspended for the second time this month?

Moe:... I don't care

Teacher: That's it! *Points at the door* Go to the principle's office

Moe: Fine! *Walks to the principle's office*

Megatronus: Is she always like this?

Teacher: *Looks up at Megatronus* This is only on Mondays, she's worse on Fridays

Megatronus: Why?

Teacher: Maths test

Miko: *Walks in*

Teacher: Why are you late?

Miko: Moe locked me in a locker

Teacher: Again?

Miko: *Nods*

Teacher: *Sighs* Sit down and be quiet

**Later that day**

Moe: Next dare, I dare Starscream to try and take control of the Decepticons, claiming that a femme can't lead them

Starscream: *Stands on a table* Decepticons! I, Starscream am now your leader!

Knockout: I though M-

Starscream: No femme should be leader

Arcee: Oh, really? *Cracks knuckles*

Starscream: o_o' Next dare! I dare the whole cast to watch every episode back to back. It's going to be approximately 21.5 hours

Moe: *Puts tv on*

*Everyone sits down*

**21.5 hours later**

Moe: *Asleep*

Megatronus: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

Optimus Prime: That was interesting

Ultra Magnus: I don't transform like that

Yori: You do

Ultra Magnus: Really? Okay then

Bumblebee: *Smirks*

Yori: Next ones are from FormerPoxTigress, I dare Optimus to make out with June in his holoform every time Optimus wins (anything) for the rest of the chapter. Not SG

Optimus Prime:...*Looks at June*

June: This got weird

Moe: *Wakes up* DO IT!

Optimus Prime: They said every time I win, and I haven't won anything yet

Moe:... Thanks for ruining my fun... AGAIN! *Looks at Yori* Can you please do the dares?

Yori: Of course, the next dare is, I dare Arcee to break up with Megatrona and fall for Wheeljack

Acree: *Runs into Wheeljack's arms*

Wheeljack: Alright! :D

Megatronus: *Puts arms in the air* Free mech at last!

Moe:... Wtf?

Yori: Next one, I dare Moe to lock Ratchet, Knockout and Shockwave in the same room while eating 100 sugar cookies and joining them

Optimus Prime: *Puts them in a room*

Moe: *Runs in*

Starscream: *Whispers to G1 Starscream* I bet Shockwave will crack first

Starscream (G1): I bet Knock Out will crack first

Megatronus: My bet is on Ratchet

Optimus Prime: *Sighs* Gamblers *Walks away*

**In the room**

Shockwave: I find it illogical that we are stuck in a room together

Knock Out: Please let my paint job live

Ratchet: *Optic twitches* Oh fun! :D

Moe: *Runs around them* IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER J-

Ratchet: ARRRRR *Throws a wrench at Moe* DIE!

Moe: O_O *Runs out*

**Outside**

Megatronus: I WIN!

Both Starscream: *Give Megatronus money*

Moe: HELP ME!

Megatronus: *Counts it* Sorry, I'm busy counting my wins

Moe: *Growls* Aft... *Keeps running*

Ratchet: *Runs after Moe* GET BACK HERE!

Yori: Weird... next one is, I dare everyone (that includes you Optimus) to call Jack Jackass for the whole entire chapter

Jack: What!

Yori: It's okay Jackass

Jack: *Murmurs*

Yori: What was that?

Jack: I said, this sucks!

Moe: *Comes back and slaps Jack in the face* YOU SUCK! *Runs away again*

Yori: Next one, I dare Miko to listen to orchestra music(Palladio or Mabel Creek Overture) because MusicalPrime is not the only musician. I play the VIOLA!

Miko: *Puts headphones on and listens to Palladio* This sucks

Yori: Next dare, I also dare June to turn into a seeker. She and Starscream can be buddies

June: *Turns into a seeker* What the?

Moe: *Comes back and hides behind June* No fair, I wanna be a transformer :(

Starscream: I guess we're buddies now

Optimus Prime: *Punches Starscream and holds June* MINE!

Moe: There goes my cover! *Runs away again*

Ratchet: GET BACK HERE! *Runs after Moe*

Moe: I will, when- NEVER! *Runs faster*

Yori: Next one, I dare Ultra Magnus to wear a kilt and speak in an Irish accent

Ultra Magnus:... What?

Soundwave: *Shows Ultra Magnus it on tape*

Ultra Magnus: *Puts a kilt on* I have no idea why I have to wear this, and talk like this

Miko: *Snickers*

Yori: *Holds in laughter* Next one, I dare Ultra Magnus to try and kiss June without getting killed by Jack , Optimus , Ratchet, and/or Fowler

Ultra Magnus: *Walks up to June and kisses her*

June: O_O

Optimus Prime: *Chases after Ultra Magnus* KEEP AWAY!

Ultra Magnus: *Runs away* I'm starting to like this game :)

Moe: *Comes back* Ratchet finally got bored and left me be. Next dare, I dare eveyone to read the Mortal Instruments series (except for Ultra Magnus) and call Ultra Magnus Magnus Bane

Airachnid: *Comes back*

Moe: How was it?

Airachnid: I want to crawl inside myself and die...

Moe: XD

Yori: Shouldn't we start reading now?

Moe: YES! On wards!

**After the book**

Moe: How was it?

Yori: You didn't read it?

Moe: Pfft, of course not, I'll wait til the movie comes out

Yori: *Groans* Okay, you do that

Moe: I will :D

Both Bulkheads: Hey, Ultra Magnus Magnus Bane

Ultra Magnus: Are you two high?

Both Bulkheads: Maybe

Moe: Great... Next dare, I dare Ratchet to ask 'Magnus Bane' if he was ultra in "every way"

Ratchet: *Walks up to Ultra Magnus* Are you big in every way?

Ultra Magnus: Yes, yes I am *Smirks*

Moe: O_O I don't need my childhood even more scared...

Yori: Autobotgirl2234 said, By the way this isn't a dare I just wanted to let Soundwave know I found his missing cassettes. I'm sending them back to him completely unharmed

Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat, and Ravage: *Glomps Soundwave* DADDY!

Soundwave: *Hugs them all*

Moe: So sweet :3 Now for the next dares from Autobotgirl2234, I dare both Starscreams to get into a fight

Starscream: You look like a pile of boxes!

Starscream (G1): You look like a slut!

Starscream: *Tackles G1 Starscream*

Megatronus: I love seeing Starscream get bashed. But two Starscreams bashing each other, is pure gold!

Moe: I agree :D

Yori: Next dare, I dare Moe to go to the Movie universe again and steal all the rest of Jazz's secret stash of chocolate. Jazz should know better. Plus chocolate's not good for him anyway. It makes him so hyper. I would rather not have to see him super hyper again. It was really scary the last time

Moe: THERE'S MORE!? *Goes through a portal*

Yori: *Looks at Megatronus* This is a bad thing, isn't it dad?

Megatronus: Very bad...

Moe: *Comes back through the portal* I'm back again!

Yori: Okay, time for the next dare then, I dare Moe to find me, bring me back with her to the Prime universe and let me have a fight with Megatrona. Good luck Moe. Also I sent you a map of headquarters in case you do get lost

Moe: *Goes back and brings Autobotgirl223*

Autobotgirl223: *Walks up to Megatronus* HEY STUPID!

Megatronus: *Looks down at her* How dare you! *Goes to squish her*

Moe: *Grabs Autobotgirl223 and goes throigh another portal*

Yori: That was weird

Megatronus: HOW DARE SHE NAME HERSELF, AUTOBOTGIRL223! I'LL KILL HER NEXT TIME!

Moe: *Comes back* I just saved a person... Optimus is rubbing off on me...

Yori: Autobotgirl223 also said, Ratchet, if you're still looking for that machine that will take you anywhere you want for a day and if you haven't found it yet I am  
sending you a map. I color coded it and circled all the important landmarks. Hills are circled red. Lakes, rivers, ponds, streams, and puddles are circled  
in purple. Buildings are circled in orange. Plateaus are circled in green. I hope this helps

Ratchet: OH THANK PRIMUS! *Goes looking for it again*

Moe: Next dare then! Moe, I dare you to bring Jazz and Prowl from the Movie universe here *Grabs her portal gun* Challenge accepted *Goes through portal*

Yori: This is getting really weird

Moe: Back!

Prowl: This place is quiet small for a Autobot base

Jazz: I think it's cool!

Moe: YAH! Next dare, I dare Moe to go to the Movie universe and steal Prowl's ramen *Looks up at Prowl* I kind of took them when I was there

Prowl: You little! *Puts hand out* Give them back, now!

Moe: Okay *Gives Prowl his ramen back*

Yori: Next dare then, :I dare Moe to come find me and my boyfriend Devcon from the Movie universe. Also she has to bring the sparklings and younglings we help take care of

Moe: *Goes back to the movieverse*

**In Bayformers**

Moe: *Find Autobotgirl223* Sup!

Autobotgirl223: Hi

Moe: I think you Autobots are rubbing off on me

Autobotgirl223: How?

Moe: I saved your life before

Devcon: Hi

Moe: *Jumps in the air and lands with a thud* SHDBFHSDFVHJ- Don't do that again!

Devcon: Okay

Moe: You have sparklings?

Autobotgirl223: Yes

Moe: Cool

**Back in Transformers Prime universe**

Yori: What's taking her so long?

Moe: I'm back

Yori: *Turns around* Wow! That is a lot of sparklings and younglings

Moe: *Holds sparklings better* I got one tugging at my leg

Youngling: *Keeps tugging at Moe's leg*

Moe: This is difficult *Puts a sparkling down and collapses* I need help

Autobotgirl223: *Grabs the sparkling on Moe's back* There you go

Moe: Goodbye! This is the end of this chapter *Falls asleep*

* * *

**I almost feel bad making Megz get tortured...**

**Almost...**

**Muhahaha I'm a Decepticon fan! What ya' gonna do? What ya' gonna do? Lolz! **

**I was reading all of your reviews and I couldn't stop giggling from all the random things you guys said.**

**Please leave a review on what you want as the next dares! And you guys are awesome!**


	16. MY TWO BIG PINK BALLS!

**Hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

Moe: Sup! We're back, first up is Yori

Yori: Yah! Okay, my first dare is I dare my daddy to go half a chapter without insulting Moe. You're my buddy

Moe: *Hugs Yori* You're my buddy too!

Yori: Can you let go, I can't breathe

Moe: *Lets go* my bad

Megatronus: I have to what?!

Yori: You heard me, daddy

Megatronus: *Glares at Moe*

Moe: What did I do?

Megatronus: *Growls*

Moe: Well, don't I feel loved

Yori: My next dare is, I dare Moe go in to animated and get Elita and make her and Optimus get into a fight

Moe: Here I- Megz, are you going to stop glaring at me

Megatronus: *Growls*

Moe: I guess not *Walks into portal*

Yori: While Moe gets Elita and dad glares at the spot Moe was before, time for my next dare! I dare Arcee to give a kiss to Tailgate and Cliffjumper and they get into a fight over her, and Ultra Magnus to but in and claim Arcee as his

Arcee: You're weird

Yori: :3

Cliffjumper: That girl hangs with Moe way too much

Arcee: Let's just get this over with *Walks up to Cliffjumper and kisses him*

Cliffjumper:….O-O

Arcee: *Walks up to Tailgate and kisses him as well*

Tailgate: o_o I'm in love….

Cliffjumper: No, she's mine! *Pounces on Tailgate*

Arcee: *Rolls optics* Boys….

Ultra Magnus: *Grabs Arcee and throw her on his shoulder* Mine! *Runs away*

Cliffjumper and Tailgate: *Run after Ultra Magnus* No, she's mine!

Yori: Lolz

Moe: I'm back!

Yori: What took you?

Moe: I was getting chased by the Megatron of that universe. I swear, every Megatron hates me

Megatron (SG): I like you :)

Moe: I like you too :)

Megatronus: *Growls at Moe*

Moe: The feeling's mutual

Elita: *Walks up to Optimus* Hi

Optimus: Hi

Moe: JUST FIGHT ALREADY!

Elita: *Thinks for a second* I don't like your colour scheme

Moe: Really? Is that the best you can do?

Optimus: BITCH! NO ONE DISHES THE PAINT JOB D:

Moe: That's more like it :D

Elita: Okay, I'm sorry

Optimus: You better!

Megatronus: What the frag is wrong with him?

Moe: She dished the paint job. The next dares are from my twin, NightmareFlames, I dare Optimus to become paranoid that Muffins are taking over the world

Optimus: *Walks to the corner of the room and sits down* They'll enslave us, we must save everyone before they do!

Ratchet: *Goes up to Optimus* They'll do what? Who are you talking about? Is it the Decepticons?

Optimus: Worse…..

Ratchet: Who?

Optimus: *Grabs Ratchet and pulls him closer* MUFFINS!

Megatronus:… Really? I've been out evil by fragging muffins?

Moe: Yes, yes you have

Megatronus: *Looks down at Moe and starts growling again*

Moe: Calm down love, now the next was, I dare Rat-Shit to try and steal Fred

Ratchet: I really dislike that nickname

Moe: Well I love it!

Ratchet: *Growls at Moe*

Moe: Megz still growls better

Ratchet: *Walks up to Predaking and tries takes Fred*

Predaking: *Pounces on Ratchet and chew on him like a stuffed toy*

Moe: *Burst out laughing*

Megatronus: *Smirks* I'm starting to like this person, even though they're Moe's twin

Moe: *Stops laughing* The next dare was, I dare Megatron to sing My Two Big Pink Balls

Megatronus: Scratch that. If you're related to Moe in any way, I'LL KILL YOU!

Moe: Nice to know, now sing!

Megatronus: Balls! Balls! They're so much fun, that's why I have two! Not just one! Two great big pink balls! I like to bounce them! Roll them! Hold them! Sometimes I can't control them! My two big pink balls! When I was a little boy I had two big, pink balls! I took them with me everywhere! Mama said don't play with your balls in the house! So I took my balls outside, and when I played with my balls all the other kids stared! I was playing with my balls in the kitchen and they fell into my mom's pie! And I got whipped cream all over my two balls! I put them on the floor and then my dog saw it! And my mom walked in and she said. Why are you letting the dog lick yur balls?! Balls! Balls! They're so much fun, that's why I have two! Not just one! Two great big pink balls! I like to bounce them! Roll them! Hold them! Sometimes I can't control them! My two big pink balls!

Moe: *Laughing* STOP! IT HURTS! XD

Yori: XD

Moe: *Gets up* Okay, next dare is from Creepy-Pasta, I dare Bumblebee to visit the future and see his future sparkling with Sari

Yori: I thought he was already with someone?

Moe: But it's in the name of dares!

Bumblebee: I'll go *Goes through a portal Moe made*

Moe: While 'Bee gets in on, time for the next dares from ShadowsoftheAbyss, I dare KO, Megatron, Predaking and all the others to have a betting war in whether or not Screamer's really a femme in disguise as a mech!

Megatronus: No, Starscream is a femme

Knock Out: He isn't

Predaking: You're one to talk

Moe: BURN!

Knock Out: I bet my high grade on it that Screamer isn't a femme

Megatronus: You're on!

Predaking: I bet- wait, frag this *Walks away*

Moe: The next dare is, I also dare Megatron to use a dimension blaster to send Starscream off to another dimension where he gets gender-switched, get him back, and use Screamer's new femme form as an excuse to win the bet. Starscream, you will be a femme for the next few chapters since the dimension blaster was broken after you came back. I love teasing you!

Starscream: Oh fun…

Megatronus: *Uses a dimension blaster to send Starscream off to another dimension*

Bumblebee: I'm back

Moe: Have any kids

Bumblebee: *Shows a sparkling* Yes, we named him YellowJacket

Moe: DAMMIT! You do know I end up being their teddy bear *Points at sparklings hugging her leg*

Megatronus: GIVE ME SPARTA BACK!

Moe: He likes me more than you, so no

Megatronus: *Growls*

YellowJacket: *Starts hugging Moe's leg*

Yori: Doesn't that annoy you?

Moe: No, it's kind of comfy, next dares are from MusicalPrime, I dare Megatron to say "I love Twackycat and MusicalPrime" after every sentence for the next two chapters

Megatronus: I hate them! I love Twackycat and MusicalPrime

Moe: Next one, I dare 'Bee to kiss Arcee

Bumblebee: *Goes up to Arcee and kisses her*

Ultra Magnus: *Tackles 'Bee* MINE!

Soundwave: *Records it*

Moe: Next one-

Starscream: I HATE ALL OF YOU!

Moe: Starscream?

Starscream: Yes it's me, I'm a femme now! *Points at Megatronus* Not thanks to him!

Megatronus: I WIN THE BET! I love Twackycat and MusicalPrime

Knock Out: Dammit *Give Megatronus all his high grade*

Moe: Like I was saying before, the next dare is, I dare Predaking to start attacking Starscream while Fred just sits by laughing

Starscream: What-

Predaking: *Attacks Starscream*

Fred: *Laughs* :D

Moe: HA! XD

Optimus: *Whispers to Ratchet* I think Moe is going to be a psycho

Ratchet: I'm prepared *Takes out wrench*

_Optimus: Now I think Ratchet IS a psycho_

Moe: Next dare, I dare Arcee to use Megatwits helm as target practice

Megatronus: What- OW… I love Twackycat and MusicalPrime

Arcee: Right on the circle *High fives Wheeljack*

Bulkhead: Nice :D

Megatronus: *Growls and then looks at Moe*

Moe: Can you stop looking at me every time you growl

Megatronus: No… I love Twackycat and MusicalPrime

Moe: Then take a picture, it'll last longer

Megatronus: *Tries burning holes through Moe's head*

Moe: Next dare is from DragonRiderWarrior, I dare that my oc's Music (female/human version of Jazz) and Hope (all-spark goddess/Primus's daughter/13th prime) and that Music throw a crazy wild party as DJ while Hope make/bring the most tasty awesome candy from both human and cybertronian candy. Finally Hope has the power to transform anyone to a cybertronian or human or bring anything to life. So meaning Hope transform you, Moe into a transformer and you could decide to transform in between human and cybertronian so you could eat both candy's from both side. And lastly you and everyone had a candy eating contest. Have fun Moe and bring in hell

Megatronus: We're doomed…

Knock Out: I wonder what she turns into

Megatronus: I bet she's a car

Knock Out: Seeker

Predaking: Seeing from Moe's personality, she's probably a triple changer

Moe: LET'S PARTY!

Hope: *Turns Moe into a Transformer* There

Moe: Sweet!

Megatronus: Well, Predaking wins the bet

Knock Out: DAMMIT! I never win a bet

Predaking: I knew it *Smiles*

Yori: Moe verses Bulkhead in a energon sweet contest, place your bets

Megatronus: Moe

Moe: That's new

Knock Out: Bulkhead

Yori: Get ready, set, GO!

Bulkhead: *Eats all his treats* I WIN!

Moe: Sorry, did you say something? I was reading something after I finished all my candy

Yori: The winner is Moe!

Moe: I'm undefeated

Hope: Alright!

**The next day**

Yori: What happened?

Moe: Is this reality?

Megatronus: Who draw the Autobot symbol on me?!

Moe: It wasn't me, I can't draw that symbol if my life depended on it

Yori: You're still in transformer mode

Moe: I don't want to change

Yori: Okay then, the next dare is from Guest, I dare Moe to show the bots and cons Dumb Ways to Die and if any of them glitch they have to take a gravel filled bath then live in the wild for a week. And a message to Megsy go crawl in a hole and die you retarded slag for brains

Megatronus: That's it *Tries jumping through the screen again*

Optimus and (SG) Megatron: *Hold Megatronus back*

Megatron (SG): Calm down

Megatronus: NEVER!

Moe: Just watch the video

Megatronus: *Stops* Fine!

**After the video**

Moe: I like it

Megatronus: HA! Stupid fleshling, you don't put a fork into a toaster

Moe: That's why it's in the video

Megatronus: *Growls*

Moe: I should start calling you Mega-dog! Next dares are from Autobotgirl2234, but first she said this for Megatronus, Moe, can you tell Megatronus he's not the boss of me. Last I checked this was still a free country. Oh, and he can't kill me like he wants to because I'm half Cybertronian and if he decides to he can't actually kill me because I can regenerate missing body parts

Megatronus: *Optic twitches* Oh joy :D

Moe: Now the dare from them, I dare Moe to go to the Movie universe and bring back Arcee with her *Goes through a portal*

Yori: While we wait let's do the next dare from justarandomgirl, I dare Megatronus to listen to Bieber for a chapter

Megatronus: Fine *Puts video on*

**After video**

Moe: I'm back- why is Megz in the corner banging his helm on the wall?

Yori: He listen to a song from Justin Bieber

Moe: Which one? Wait it doesn't matter, all Justin Bieber's music sucks

Arcee (Bay): True

Moe: Okay, next dare! I dare Moe to go to the Movie universe and steal my copy of the Marauder's Map, my wand, and my Invisibility Cloak back from Ratchet

Moe: *Steals the stuff from Ratchet*

Ratchet: *Runs after Moe* Give it back!

Moe: *Shows Ratchet her hands* I don't have it

Ratchet: But you just, and it- never mind *Walks away*

Moe: Now the next dare is from Guest

Yori: Is it the same person?

Moe: I don't know, probably someone else, the dare they said was, I dare Mega-turd to shriek like a femme whenever O.P Ratchet K.O or S. enter the room then hide like a wimp which he is

Optimus: *Enters room*

Megatronus: *Shrieks like a femme and runs behind Ratchet*

Optimus:….. What just happen?

Moe: Dare

Optimus: Seems legit

Moe: Now the next dare is from Rockscientist, I have a dare for Meggie I dare you to call the Nemesis the Moe-Mobil for a day

Megatronus: *Stands up* I'll be leaving to the Moe-Mobil

Moe: I live this person! Now the next dare from tallest mint, Starscream I dare to talk about glee for a whole chapter and when anyone asks you why you keep talking about it yell "WHY DID FIN AND RACHAEL NOT GET MARRIED I WAS SO PUMPED FOR THE WEDDING!" Or "KLAIN FOREVER!" Also don't worry star I love glee to. Also for RAF, when people talk to you break out in song for a chapter

Starscream: GLEE IS AWESOME

Knock Out: What are you talking about?

Starscream: KLAIN FOREVER!

Knock Out:…. You do that

Moe: *Walks up to Raf in her human form* Can I borrow your lap top?

Raf: *Lights go dim and a spot light shines on Raf* Well, I'd like to have you use it~

But you always just break it~

Moe: Megz did that, and so did Soundwave, but-

Raf: I want to keep this one~

Moe: That's what you said about the-

Raf: I've changed my mind~

Moe: Frag this scrap *Walks way*

Raf: She's finally gone! ~

Moe: *Walks up to Yori* Rock, paper, scissors?

Yori: Okay!

* * *

**Will Moe beat Yori in rock, paper, scissors? Will Megatronus finally get through the screen and choke all the reviewers he doesn't like to death? And I'm I going to behave on my zoo excursion on Wednesday? The last one is a total no, I'm so going to try and throw Brandon (One of my friends) into the crocodile pit! Now I'm just making conversation.**


	17. Clones!

**Hello everybody! I was going to post this chapter up earlier but my I had to do stuff with my siblings for most of the day. Plus I also had to rewrite it like three times.**

**It took a while to write this all, but I didn't give up on you guys! So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Moe: Welcome back! And the first dares are from my co-host, Yori

Yori: My first dare is, I dare Megatron to insult Moe after every sentence and Moe can do nothing

Megatronus: *Points at Moe* Fragging glitching femme!

Moe: How nice…..

Megatronus: Stupid femme!

Moe: *Looks at Yori* Please continue, Yori

Yori: I dare ratchet and Predaking to have a sparkling and name it Pinkie pie

Ratchet: What-

Predaking: *Grabs Ratchet and walks off*

Moe: Enjoy!

Yori: My next dare is, I dare everyone to call Optimus, Oria Pink

Moe: Lolz!

Yori: And my last one is, Megatron has to explain where I come from

Megatronus: Well, I fragged a femme and then she gave birth to Yori nine months later….. And that's how she was born! Moe is the dumbest, most stupid, annoying human in the history of everything!

Moe: Seems legit…. Now the next dares are from NightmareFlames, I dare Predaking to act like RatShit is a peanut

Ratchet: *Limps back into the room* Ouch….

Moe: I don't envy you! XD

Predaking: *Stares at Ratchet*

Ratchet: What is he doing?

Moe: You are now a peanut to him

Ratchet: Is that how he looks at peanuts?

Moe: I guess so

Predaking: O.O _I have no idea what a peanut is, so I'm just going to stare at him_

Moe: Next dare, I dare Megatron to sing I Got Nuts by Flowgo

Megatronus: *Sighs* I got nuts

Nut, nut, nut, nut, nuts

I got nuts

Nut, nut, nut, nut, nuts

Got big ones, little ones, funny ones, fuzzy ones, hairy coconut nuts

Peanuts, walnuts, chestnuts, hazelnuts, all I love to do is get nuts

Nut, nut, nut, nut, nuts

I got nuts

Nut, nut, nut, nut, nuts

Let me tell you all about my nuts, my nuts

Come on let me show you all my nuts, my nuts

Big ones, small ones, tiny ones, tall ones

Keep 'em in a sack, throw 'em on my back, crunchy, munchy, tasty, salty, oh-

I got nuts, I got nuts, I got nuts!... There! Are you happy!? Frag you, Moe

Moe: Lol! I can't breathe! *Catches her breathe* Okay, next dare, I dare an Army of Muffins to attack Optimus chanting 'Be one with the Raspberries'

Muffins: *Crawl over to Optimus* Be one with the Raspberries

Optimus: AH! *Shoots them* I'll never be one with any fruit! DX

Moe: Next one, I dare Moe to grow wings! *Grows wings* PIT YEAH! They're dragon wings!

Jack:… Da frag?

Moe: Next dare, I dare RatShit to call Moe Awesome

Ratchet: Moe, you're…..

Moe: :D Yes?

Ratchet: You're…..

Moe: Yes!?

Ratchet: You're awesome

Moe: YES! Now next dare, I dare everyone to call Starscream, Slut-Scream…. *Looks around the building* I wonder where she got that nickname from? *Looks away from group*

Starscream: *Glares at Moe* Me too

Moe: Now the next dare, I dare Megatron to sing We're out of pampers

Megatron:….. Fragging femmes…..

Moe: Just sing

Megatron: I've done my best

To try and conserve

But when nature calls

You've got to observe

Now here I stand

Needing to poo

But the drawer with the diapers is empty

What do I do!

And they're all gone!

They're gone!

They're gone!

They're gone!

We're out of pampers!

Oh no!

Now I'll be staining my new clothes

We're out of pampers

We're out of pampers

No time for pooing

'Cause we're out of pampers

Oh no!... Frag Moe

Shockwave: *Runs into the room* Don't worry my lord! *Shows him a giant box* I've got the diapers you wanted!

Megatronus: Shockwave *Throws box* I was just forced to sing the stupid fleshling song! No thanks to that retard, Moe!

Shockwave: *Anime droplet on head* I knew that!

Moe: HAHAHAHAH! XD Okay, next dare, I dare Unicron to claim that he is a unicorn in Disguise and wants to be Moe's pet

Unicron: *Comes out of nowhere covered in glitter*

Moe: YAH *Jumps on his back* Onwards my steed! And thanks for the sweets, Nightmare! *Eats them*

Unicron: _This kid is nuts!_

Moe: Next dares are from ShadowsoftheAbyss, I dare Megatronus to admit he is a Barbie girl in a Barbie world and start breaking into that song whenever someone walks past him

Megatronus: Barbie girl in a Barbie world…. Frag Moe

Moe: -_- He's enjoying this too much…. Next dare, I dare Ultra Magnus to buy Optimus muffins, and stay away from Arcee for the next two chapters (even when someone kisses her)

Ultra Magnus: *Gives Optimus a basket of muffins*

Optimus: *Drops the basket on the floor* O_O

Moe: I'm enjoying this too much

Ratchet: *Walks pass Megatronus*

Megatronus: I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation!

Frag Moe!

Ratchet: You've been around Moe way too much

Moe: Next! Slut-scream, are you aware that I was the one that dared Megatronus to transform you into a femme? Well, now I dare you to admit you have a crush on Arcee while yelling, "I'M STERILE!" afterwards

Starscream: *Growls* I have a crush on Arcee- I'M STERILE!

Moe: Good for you! The next dare is, OP, I dare you to watch Barney for 5 hours straight! Oh, and muffins

Optimus: O-O This will be interesting

**5 hours later- Oh a penny! *Pick it up***

Optimus: *In the corner of the room* o-o The horror…..

Moe: Next one, Predaking, I dare you to take the Vehicon Steve out on a date. If you refuse I will ride you like a Unicorn

Predaking: *Drags Steve out with him*

Steve:….

**At the date**

Predaking: *Glares at Steve*

Steve: Hello, how are you?

Predaking: Why do you love Starscream?

Steve: I love him because he is cunning, smart, blah, blah, blah, blah

Predaking:_ I now hate this mech more than I hate Moe's dogs_

**Back at base**

Moe: The next dare is, Arcee, look up the "Grab my memes" on deviantART. Especially the one that says "Grab my breast plate"...

Yori: *Tries not to laugh*

Arcee: What's funny?

Moe: *Holds in laughter* Nothing…. Proceed

Arcee: Okay… *Looks it up*….. You two are fragging weird

Moe and Yori: *Too busy laughing*

Moe: *Gets back up* Okay, the next dare is, 'Bee, I dare you to live with me for a day. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it there

Bumblebee: Seems cool, I'll be off! *Leaves*

Moe: Bye, now next dare, KO, I dare you to ruin your paint work. If you don't do it, I'll get Moe to

Knock Out: I refuse

Moe: I was hoping you would say that *Puts wielding mask on and grabs a wielder* Hold still, this will hurt a lot

Knock Out: O_O *Runs away*

Moe: *Chases Knock Out* Hold still you pansy!

Yori: Next dare, Moe, I dare you to start a Caramelldansen riot with everyone. The first one who snaps has to spend an hour in their nightmare world

Moe: *Comes back* I did it!

Knock Out: You ruin my paint job!

Moe: All I did just wield a table onto you

Knock Out: What were you doing with the chainsaw!?

Moe:….. No comment, I'll be doing my dare now *Starts doing the Carmelldansen*

Soundwave: *Puts music on and joins in*

Megatronus: *Hits head on wall*

Ratchet: *Optic twitches*

Megatron (SG): *Joins in*

Megatronus: That's it! *Punches wall* I'm killing you, you stupid human!

Moe: You cracked! Time to go to the universe you're scared of

Megatronus: Better there than with you! *Leaves*

Moe: I wonder where he went.

**In Megatronus nightmare**

Megatronus: I hate this, stupid fragging Moe

Care bears: *Run around him and sing happy songs*

Megatronus: Kill me… Moe is retarded

**Back at the base**

Moe: Next dare is, Slut-scream again - I also dare you to sing My Little Pony. If you do that, I'll change you back to a Mech...

Starscream: My Little Pony, My Little Pony, Ah Aah Aah Aah

My Little Pony

I used to wonder what friendship could be

My Little Pony

Until you all shared its magic with me!

Big adventure

Tons of fun

A beautiful heart

Faith full and strong

Sharing kindness

It's an easy feat!

And magic makes it all complete, yeah my little pony

Do you know you're all my very best...

Friends!

Moe: Next dare, joking! In your face Screamy! Anyway, Yori, I dare you to get into an argument with Megatronus before hugging him and saying "sorry papa"

Starscream: NO!

Moe: I like this person

Yori: Me too

Megatronus: *Comes back from his nightmare* Too much love….. Fragging Moe

Yori: Stupid

Megatronus: *Looks down at her* What?

Yori: *Anime droplet* Sorry papa *Hug his leg*

Megatronus: That's what I thought, and Moe is retard as an insecticon

Moe: -_- Stop it I blushing….. Next dare, Megatronus, I dare you to try and kill me. Wait, I forgot, you can't get past the screen! Some badass you are! HA!

Megatronus: THAT'S IT! I'M-

**Sorry but we are having some technical difficulties. This is taking a while, what the frag is Megatronus even doing? So… while we wait let's get to know each other. What's your favourite movie? Mine is Scary movie 5. Wait! The problem is solved.**

Optimus: Breathe in

Megatronus: *Breathes in*

Optimus: And breathe out

Megatronus: *Breathe out*

Moe: Now that he's calm

Yori: He's strapped onto a chair in a room full of high tech weapons that will shoot him if he finds a way out of the chair

Moe:… Now that he's as calm as he can be, time for the next dare, Moe, I dare you to come get me so I can annoy the living hell out of everyone with you. What do you say about playing Nyan cat for a whole 10 hours in everyone's com links? After that, I'll be off!

Ratchet: Oh no you-

Moe: Too late! *Goes through a portal*

Ratchet: Dammit!

**At ShadowsoftheAbyss's house**

Moe: Sup ShadowsoftheAbyss

Shadow: Please just call me Shadow

Moe: Thank god! Your name is a mouth full! Are you ready?

Shadow: Yep

Moe: Let's go then! *Goes through a portal*

Shadow: *Follows*

**In the communication room**

Moe: We must be stealthy

Shadow: Is that why you're wear a ninja costume?

Moe: Yes, do you like it?

Shadow: I do, it's just the fact that you have a katana and a shot gun that I find scary

Moe:….. *Goes to the computer* And the chaos shall now begin! *Presses button*

**Somewhere else in the base**

Frenzy: This is catchy

Soundwave:…

**9 hours and 50 minutes later**

Shadow: Do you think they'll find us?

Moe: *Shrugs* Who knows, maybe they'll give up

Ratchet: *Looks around the place for them*

Sideswipe: The first five hours where okay, but this is just torture

Sunstreaker: You're one to talk

Ravage: *Runs around in circles*

Frenzy: I don't think that's normal

Rumble: What gave that away?

Laserbeak and Ratbat: *Fly around in circles while squawking*

Predaking: _Am I the only one that isn't dumb enough to have a comm. Link?_

Soundwave:….

*Music stops*

Megatronus: Thank fragging primus that stopped! Or I would have killed that glitch head, Moe!

Moe: *Walks in* My pranking buddy is gone now, but they still have more dares, Moe, I dare you to introduce Megatronus to Phsycho Teddy (German version) and KO to Sexy Back. I also dare you to keep calling Hatchet "Mr Lou zar" (aka, LOSER). Moe, can you also place the note "beat me up and molest me" on Screamer's back? *Goes up to Megatronus and shows him the vid*

Megatronus: AH! It looks like a care bear! *Shoots her phone* Frag you, Moe!

Moe: I needed that! AH, I just said Mr Lou zar's catch phrase! Oh well! *Walks up to Knock Out and shows him the song on Raf's computer*

Knock Out: Nice!

Moe: Glad you like it *Whispers to herself* Not *Walks behind Starscream and puts the note on him*

Starscream: *Walks passed Megatronus*

Megatronus: I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush- *Sees note*….. *Tackles Starscream to the ground*

Moe: Creepy…. Next dare, Ultra Magnus, you can beat up Starscream now for kissing Arcee and the "Grab my breastplate" in Dare 6 incident along with the help of these following: Megatronus, Arcee, Predaking, and a pissed of Moe (don't ask why.) *Thinking for a minute* Okay! I'm pissed

Yori: About what?

Moe: Three reasons. One; because the Joker died in Batman Arkham city. Two; because I'm related to a retard, A.K.A my sister, Mali. And three; Justin Bieber is still alive and selling music!

Yori: Yep, you're pissed

Starscream: Oh frag

Ultra Magnus: *Tackles Starscream to the ground*

Megatronus, Arcee, Predaking, and Moe: *Join in on bashing him*

**After a while**

Starscream: Ouch…..

Moe: I'm happy again! Next dare, last of all, Starscream, I want you to recite the "Magical Piñata" sketch from the "Viva Piñata" commercial, but in your own words. This is vital because right now you are a prisoner if Ultra Magnus, and the others who beat you up! I'll give you a starter: "Whoa, you can be best me up and molest me, but wouldn't you want something more? I'll tell you a secret: I'm a magical Seeker, and I can grant you anything you want if you let me go." The rest is up for you!

Starscream: Whoa, you can be best me up and molest me, but wouldn't you want something more? I'll tell you a secret: I'm a magical Seeker, and I can grant you anything you want if you let me go. *Looks at Moe* For you, a new computer. *Looks at Arcee* For you, a partner that doesn't die in the first episode or dies before the series even began. *Looks at Ultra Magnus* For you, shoulders that don't look like they're not going to make your arms fall off. *Looks at Predaking* For you, a tooth brush and some really strong tooth paste. *Looks at Megatronus* Megz, plastic surgery. All you have to do is let me go

Moe: Sweet!

Arcee: I'll think about that

Ultra Magnus: My shoulders don't- Okay they do look like they will

Predaking: My breath isn't that bad *Smells it* Nope, it's worse

Megatronus: What do you mean by 'plastic surgery'? Like in Moe needing it?

Moe: Glitch please, I'm fabulous!

Arcee: *Lets Starscream out*

Starscream: The truth is, I'm not really a magical seeker *Transforms and flies off* It's called acting, suckers!

Megatronus: *Growls and flies after him*

Predaking: *Also goes after Starscream*

Moe: Next dare is from Creepy-Pasta, I dare Bumblebee to tell Sari he loves her and then they have a sparkling who wears a panda hat, and whenever someone tries to take it off, Yellow Jacket, I like the name, hisses

Bumblebee: *Comes back* Sari, I love you

Sari: I love you too

Moe: I hate that word

Yori: What word?

Moe: The L word

Yori: You mean-

Moe: *Covers Yori's mouth* I HATE it

Yori: *Nods head in understanding*

Yellow Jacket: *Puts panda hat on*

Knock Out: That hat doesn't go with your colour *Tries taking the hat off*

Yellow Jacket: *Hisses*

Knock Out: *Stops* Never mind

Moe: Next dares are from FrozenCremeBrulee, Megatron, you fail. Pathetically. Megatronus is pre-Megz, pre-war, kind-sparked, and NICE. So, I dare you to give Moe at least eighteen Monster drinks and remain within ten feet of her (all of her) without killing her. Then I dare you to go die on one of Cybertron's moons…. *Looks up at Megatronus* You do fail at being nice

Megatronus: *Glares at Moe* Just take the stupid drinks you freak of nature *Gives Moe the Monsters*

Moe: *Drinks them all and then runs around Megatronus*

Megatronus: Okay, time for me to die on one of Cybertron's moons, so I can be away from that *Looks at Moe*

Moe: I got then feeling you're talking about me…..

Megatronus: *In a really sarcastic voice* No scarp, Sherlock

Moe: Aren't you supposed to be dying on a moon?

Megatronus: As long as I'm away from you *Walks away*

Moe: Next dare, Moe, make clones of yourself, hype them up on as much sugar, caffeine, and other stimulants. Then release them. Everywhere

Jack: Where are you going to find a place that lets you clone yourself?

Moe: One more chapter! And then I can insult you *Stares at Jack*

Jack: Just go

Moe: I will! *Walks off*

**In the Nemesis**

Moe: *Starts cloning herself in the lab*

Moe#2: Sup

Moe: You have different colour clothes on

Moe#2: It's because I'm a fragment of your personality

Moe: Like Animated?

Moe#2: Yep

Moe: Wait you're a guy, so you're like the Slipstream part of me?

Moe#2: Yes

Moe#3: *Hides behind Moe* Don't let her kill me!

Moe: Who?

Moe#3: *Whimpers*

Moe: *Looks at Moe#4* What are you doing?

Moe#4: Nothing

Moe: Don't lie, you're wearing white, so you're the Ramjet me

Moe#4: I wasn't scaring her

Moe: *Sighs* Let's just cause chaos

Moe#3: But I don't want to

Moe: Okay, the rest of us will. Can you let go of my leg?

Moe#3: *Shakes head* No

Moe: Okay, the rest of you cause chaos

Moe#5: Yes, your awesomeness

*The other Moe's leave*

Moe: Let's take you back to base *Walks back to base with Moe#3*

**Back at base**

Moe: I'm back

Yori: Sup Moe, and Moe?

Moe: That's one of my clones

Yori: Let's name her

Moe#3: *Hides behind Moe* Don't hurt me!

Moe: That's a cool idea *Looks at Moe#3* Your name will be Scared, how about that?

Scared: Okay *Keeps holding onto Moe*

*All the other Moe's come back*

Yori: Do we name them too?

Moe: Yeah! *Points at Moe#2* Your name is Wit. *Points at Moe#4* Yours is Lie. *Points at Moe#5* Yours is Nice. *Points at Moe#6* Yours is Pride. *Points at Moe#7* And yours is Psycho

Wit: Aren't they a little short?

Moe: I don't want to write Moe#4, Moe#87, etc! I'm just going to give you guy's simple names

Nice: What a brilliant idea

Pride: I would have thought of something better

Moe: Like what?

Pride: I don't need to explain to you

Moe: The next dare is, Bulkhead, make a move on Airachnid in front of Breakdown. (Breaky's got a thing for her, you know)

Bulkhead: Oh really? *Walks up to Airachnid* Hello sexy~

Airachnid: Are you high?

Bulkhead: Are you sexy?

Breakdown: *Tackles Bulkhead to the ground* Mine!

Moe: Next dare, Soundwave, teach a ballet class

Soundwave:…..

Moe: Next one, Megatron, paint yourself orange

Megatronus: *Comes out of nowhere and paints himself orange*

Scared: *Jumps into Moe's arms* Don't let him hurt me!

Moe: It's okay. *Pats her on the back* Next dare, Jack-ass, dress in drag for the next several chapters

Jack: *Goes into the change rooms and comes out in drags* Happy?

Moe: Next dare, Wheeljack and Bulkhead, sign up for Soundwave's ballet class

Wheeljack and Bulkhead: *Walk away to find the ballet class*

**At ballet class**

Soundwave: *Does a complicated move*

Wheeljack: *Tries to do it* Ouch

Bulkhead: *Tries doing it to* Cramp *Starts tipping to the side* Scrap

Wheeljack: *Can't move* Don't you-

Bulkhead: *Lands on Wheeljack* Sorry 'Jackie

Wheeljack: Get your fat aft off of me!

Bulkhead: You know I'm self-conscious about my weight, I've got cramps and I can't move

Frenzy: Fatso!

Rumble: *starts laughing*

Bulkhead: Afts

**Back at base**

Moe: Next dare, Knockout, change your pain colour to teal

Knock Out: *Paint himself teal* I hate this

Moe: You still got bits of a table in your armour

Knock Out: Really? *Tries taking it out*

Moe: Next dare, everyone (including all Moe clones), determine who is the tallest of all the Cybertronians and refer to them as "My Tallest" for the...undetermined amount of time. And make fun of the shortest transformer, not including sparklings and younglings

Predaking: I'm the tallest

Moe: You are My Tallest

Starscream: Hello shorty

Arcee: Shut up

Starscream (G1); How's the view

Arcee: Do you want to get your aft handed to you by a femme?

Starscream (G1):….. No comment

Moe: Next dare, Silas, make Soundwave a ballet-teacher tutu and join the class

Silas: *Makes a tutu and goes to give it to Soundwave*

**At the ballet class**

Soundwave:….

Wheeljack: Keep ten feet away from me, 'Bulkie

Bulkhead: Okay

Silas: *Goes up to Soundwave and give him the tut*

Soundwave: *Puts tutu on*

Silas: I also have to join

Soundwave: Recording found; Well, let's party! *Starts doing ballet moves again*

Silas: *Tries doing what Soundwave does*

**Away from that and back at base**

Moe: Next dare, Smokescreen, challenge Knockout to a race

Smokescreen: *Points at Knock Out* I challenge you to a race!

Knock Out: I'm not going out looking like this *Points at his paint job*

Smokescreen: *Anime droplet* Okay then

Moe: What a pansy, next dare, Arcee, wear a big, pink, feathery boa

Arcee: *Puts one on* I feel retarded

Lie: You look fantastic

Nice: Perfect

Psycho: I make things go boom! *Throws a grenade at the wall*

Scared: We're going to die!

Ultra Magnus: *Grabs grenade and throw in out the building*

Nice: What a hero

Ultra Magnus: Thanks, I guess

Moe: Next dare, Moe, raise hell *Grabs a bazooka* Time to party! *Shoots at the sealing

Psycho: *Joins in with Moe*

Ratchet: *Grabs the bazooka out of Moe's hands* I don't think so

Moe and Psycho: You're no fun

Ratchet: *Breaks the bazooka in half*

Moe: Next dares are from Twackycat, the first thing is a comment, Hey Moe will you warn Megatron that FormerPoxTigress and MusicalPrime have another musician joining their ranks! I sing alto and play violin

Megatronus: O_O _NOOOOOOO!_

Moe: Now for their dares, I dare Megatron to go back to being a femme and to be referred to as Megatrona again

**(Lolz, Megatronus is now Megatrona again)**

Megatrona: *Optic twitches*

Moe: Their next dare, I dare Soundwave to set up a real life game of Slenderman when he is Slenderman

**In the middle of the forest**

Moe: Time for all of us to play real life slender!

Soundwave: *Puts on a suit*

Moe: Everybody split up and let the game begin!

*Everyone splits up into groups*

**Where Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Arcee are**

Bulkhead: *Points his torch at every little noise*

Wheeljack: *Looks around*

Soundwave: *Teleports in front of them*

Bulkhead, Wheeljack: *Hug each other and scream*

Arcee: Oh come on! Us first!?

*Screen goes all fuzzy*

**Where all the Shattered Glass mechs are**

Optimus (SG): This is boring

Bumblebee (SG): I like it, sort of

Megatron (SG): I think it's an interesting game

Soundwave: *Teleports in front of them*

Bumblebee (SG): Fragging pit!

*Screen goes all fuzzy*

**Where all the G1 mechs are**

Sideswipe: Hello

Sunstreaker: It's just us… and the femme over there

Starscream (G1): Wrong Starscream

Sideswipe: I thought all Starscreams are femmes?

Starscream (G1): Funny!

Soundwave: *Comes out of nowhere*

Sideswipe: *Jumps into Sunstreaker's arms*

Starscream: Well, scrap this

Sunstreaker: *Looks at Sideswipe* What do I look like to you? Shaggy?

*Screen goes fuzzy*

**Where all of Soundwave's cassettes are**

Frenzy: La, la, la

Rumble: From the last time, you're not Sponge Bob!

Frenzy: Aft

Ravage: *Starts growling*

Soundwave: *Teleports out of nowhere*

Ravage: *Starts whimpering*

Frenzy: We just lost, didn't we

Rumble: Yep

*Screen goes fussy*

**Where all of the mechs from bayformers are**

Jazz: This is cool!

Prowl: *Looks around* Who is a bunch of trees cool?

Jazz: Party pooper

Soundwave: *Teleports in front of them*

Jazz: Oh, hell no!

Prowl: *Glitches*

*Screen goes fuzzy*

**Where Miko, Jack, Raf, and Starscream are**

Starscream: How did I end up looking after you?

Raf: You lost the bet

Starscream: That's right…..

Soundwave: *Teleports in front of them*

Jack: Well, we're fu-

*Screen goes fuzzy*

**Where Agent Fowler and June are**

Fowler: *Looks around the place* This place gives me the creeps

June: We're in a forest in the middle of the night

Fowler: Good point

Soundwave: *Teleports in front of them*

Fowler: *Shoots at him*

June: Stop!

Fowler: Why *Looks at Soundwave*

Soundwave: *Has a face of someone crying on his vision*

Fowler: My bad

Soundwave: You just- shot me!- Of course- it's your- bad!

June: We surrender?

Soundwave: That's- more- like it

*Screen goes fuzzy*

**Where Yori and Megatrona are**

Yori: *Shines torch in Megatrona's optics*

Megatrona: *Growls*

Yori: *Stops* Okay!

Soundwave: *Teleports in front of them*

Yori and Megatrona: *Scream like girls*

Yori: Did you just scream like a girl?

Megatrona:….

*Screen goes fuzzy*

**Where Moe and the clones are**

Moe: *Back to back with Psycho*

Wit: Why are you wearing a hockey mask?

Moe: *Shrugs* I like it

Wit: *Looks at Psycho* And why are you wearing a bandanna?

Psycho: I feel like Rambo

Scared: He's going to kill us

Pride: I'll lead us to victory

Nice: What do we do, oh great leader?

Moe: *Grabs out a shot gun* Just the usually

Psycho: *Grabs out a flame thrower*

Moe: Nice!

Psycho: Thanks!

Soundwave: *Teleports in front of them*

Moe and Psycho: *Shoot at him*

Soundwave: *Teleports away*

Scared: Are we safe!? Are we going to live!?

Moe: I wonder where he went

**Where Soundwave is**

Soundwave: Oh, hell no!- They have a- fragging- shot gun- and- a fragging- flame thrower!

**(The winners are, Moe and the clones, mostly Moe and Psycho)**

**Back at base**

Moe: The next dare is, I dare Megatrona to be locked in a room full of cute kittens and he isn't allowed to harm them

Megatrona: *Walks into the said room*

**An hour later**

Optimus: *Opens the door* Okay time- O_O

Ratchet: What is it? *Walks in the room* By Primus…

Megatrona: *Pats a kitten* O_O DON'T TELL ANYONE! EXPECALLY THAT FRAGGER MOE!

Optimus: Okay…. *Walks away*

Moe: What happened?

Optimus: Nothing

Moe: Seems legit, now the next dare, I dare Silas to turn all of the Autobots and Decepticons in to humans

Silas: *Grabs out a machine* Perfect

Moe: Got that crazy person thing going on…

Silas: *Presses the button*

**(All the Autobots and Decepticons are now human)**

Megatrona: NOOO! Fragging glitch head, Moe

Moe: Don't go Darth Vader on me! Now the next dare, I dare Megatrona to attend an orchestra and a band concert and is not allowed to leave or harm the instruments or players in any way

Megatrona: *Growls* I'll go you fragging scrap head *Leaves*

**After the concert**

Megatrona: *Comes back*

Moe: How was it?

Megatrona: I killed a guy, you idiot

Moe: The dare said not allowed to leave or harm the instruments or players in any way

Megatrona: Yes it does, but the person was in the audience, plus he was flirting with me, dumb ass

Moe: Okay, on to the next dare, I dare somebody to give Moe a tone of sugar and then give her an instrument to play and lock her and Megatrona in a room together

Yori: I provide the sugar! *Give Moe it*

Moe: *Eats it all*

Megatrona: WHAT!?

Optimus: *Puts Megatrona in a room*

Moe: *Runs into the room with a trumpet*

**In the room**

Moe: A little word of warning, I can't play an instrument if my life deepened on it *Starts playing*

Megatrona: *Covers her ears* That's the worse music ever!

**After a while**

Moe: *Walks out of the room*

Yori: How was it?

Moe: Let's just say, Megz isn't going to look at a trumpet the same way ever again

Megatrona: *In the corner of the room rocking back forth*

Moe: Next dare is from DragonRiderWarrior, I dare that Ultra Magnus act like a human babe while Optimus and Megatron act like his parents. another thing, Megatron must dress up in a big puffy dress, pearl necklace, blond puffy wig and heavy makeup while Optimus wear big thick glasses, smoke pipe and those 90s hats

Megatrona: *Puts on the stuff* This is as gay as, Moe

Optimus: *Puts his stuff on* Weird *Pushes glasses up*

Ultra Magnus: Like, oh my god

Moe:…. HAAHAHAHAHAH XD *Rolls on the ground*

Yori:…..*Tries holding it in* You look nice….

Moe: *Gets back up, okay, next dares are from TransformersPrime1234444, I dare Arcee to become Prime Optimus's sparkmate and have ten of his sparklings

Optimus: *Puts Arcee over his shoulder* Let's go frag!

Arcee:…

Ultra Magnus: *Eye twitches* Only three more chapters!

Moe: Next dare, I also dare Starscream to paint his pedes pink in the shape of high heels and draw a fake dress and hair and walk around singing I'm a Barbie girl

Starscream: *Paints herself* I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation! *Skips around the base*

Moe: Next dare, I dare Megatron to make out with Starscream and dress up like Wonderheart Bear while every other Decepticon has to dress up as a pony in the mane 6, except for Starscream, and sing Starscream a True, True Friend until he glitches

Megatrona: *Puts on a Wonderheart Bear suit* Isn't this homo? Like you, Moe

Moe: First, I'm straight, and second, do you have something against gays?

Megatrona: No, you fragger *Goes up to Starscream and makes out with her*

*The rest of the Decepticons put on pony suits and start singing True, True Friend*

Starscream: *Glitches*

Moe: I'm happy, next dare is from Guest, Gender bend everyone, and add a swimming pool

**(Everyone is now the opposite gender, plus there is a swimming pool!)**

Moe: *Looks at their body* I'm a guy now *Looks at clones* Now I do feel like TFA Starscream

Scared: *Hides behind Moe* I feel different, am I going to die!?

Moe: No, no you're not

Psycho: *Jumps into the pool* Cannon ball!

Moe: Next dare, I dare Moe to destroy all the Justin Bieber CD's she can find *Goes looking for them*

Scared: *Follows Moe* Wait for me!

Megatrona: I'm a mech again! Frag you, Moe

* * *

**Everyone is now the opposite sex, I'm confused. It's the school holidays here, so I'll be posting much earlier! Please leave a review on what dares you want, and have a very nice day.**


	18. Drinking Coffee and writing

**In the last chapter everyone got changed to the opposite gender. I'm saying this because I don't want you to be like 'Wtf, I thought they were a girl/boy?' And everyone has been turned human, except Predaking, the lucky bastard! XD**

**.:This means talking through a bond:.**

* * *

Moe: Sup! I destroyed all the Justin Bieber CD's I could find! I only found ten though

Scared: Who's Justin Bieber? Is he going to kill us!?

Moe: Maybe with his gay music

Scared: I don't want to die!

Moe: *Pats Scared on the back* It's fine, I was only joking

Scared: *Looks up at Moe with puppy eyes* R-really?

Moe: Yes

Scared: *Hugs even tighter to Moe's leg*

Moe: Okay, the first dares are from my co-host

Yori: You do realise Optimus wasn't called Oria Pink?

Moe: Really? The fragger got away with it! Not with me around!

**(Optimus Prime is now called Oria Pink for this chapter.)**

Oria Pink: Great…..

Yori: Okay, my first dare is, I dare Magnus to go on a date with me

Ultra Magnus: What?

Moe: Just go on the date with her!… um, him?

Ultra Magnus: Um, okay *Walks up to Yori* Where do you want to go?

Yori: *Thinks for a minute* To a gladiator match

Ultra Magnus: Okay *Leaves with Yori*

**On the date**

*Two mechs fight each other to the death*

Yori: This is great!

Ultra Magnus: O_O

Moe: *Comes out of nowhere* Sup guys?

Yori: What are you doing here?

Moe: Psycho and I go to watch this every Tuesday and Wednesday

Psycho: *Pops out of nowhere with popcorn* Yeah!

Yori: Why don't you guys let me join with you?

Moe: *Looks at Psycho and then looks at Yori* It's bonding time with P-dog, I'll go to the Friday ones with you though!

Yori: You better

Moe: *Puts hand on chest* I promise! P-dog and I will now go back to our own seats *Walks away with Psycho*

*One of the gladiators rip the others head off*

Ultra Magnus: This is…. Interesting

Yori: I know!

Moe: *Shouts out from the crowd* Not gory enough! - Hey! That's my coke, get your own, P-dog!

Psycho: *Keeps trying to take it* I'm thirsty!

Moe: Buy one then! *Gives them money*

Psycho: Okay! *Walks off*

Ultra Magnus: What's wrong with them? *Watches as Psycho runs back and tackles Moe to the ground* Better question, what isn't wrong with them?

Moe and Psycho: *Start fighting*

**An hour later in the med bay**

Ratchet: Which one of you brought the knife!?

Moe and Psycho: *Point at each other* He did!

Psycho: No I didn't!

Moe: Yes you did!

Ratchet: *Sighs* I've got psychopaths around me

**Outside the med bay**

Yori: That date didn't end well, now for my last dare, I dare Soundwave to live with SpongeBob for a day

Soundwave:… *Walks away*

**In bikini bottom**

SpongeBob: *Looks up* Hello

Soundwave:…..

SpongeBob: Not much of a talker, are you

Patrick: *Walk up to then* Hi, SpongeBob!

SpongeBob: Hi, Patrick!

Soundwave:…..

Patrick: Who's he?

SpongeBob: A very big person, his name is *Looks at Soundwave* What is your name?

Soundwave:….

Patrick: Hi… how are you?

Soundwave:….

SpongeBob: That's swell!

**Back at base**

Moe: The next dares are from Twackycat, I dare Raf to rig Megzy's comm link to play orchestral music for the rest of time

Raf: Oh boy…..

Moe: *Grabs Raf and walks to the computer* Now work! *Pusses Raf forward*

Raf: *Gulps* Okay *Starts typing*

**In the Nemesis**

Megatron: Report?

Random Vehicon: The engines ar-

Megatron: What the frag is that noise!?

Random Vehicon: What noise?

Megatron: I've heard this before… TWIT-CAT!

**Back in the Autobot base**

Raf: It's done *Looks up at Moe*

Moe: Excellent! Now the next dare!

Megatron: *Comes in through a portal* Where are they? I'll kill that glitch!

Moe: *Smiles* Perfect timing, the next dare is, I dare Megzy to be kind to Moe for the next several chapters

Megatron: Fine *Tries to smile*

Moe: Stop! That's scary. Now their next dare, I dare Moe to take some trumpet lessons. It pained me to imagine such horrible trumpet playing

Yori: You heard them

Moe: Okay, I'll do it…. Before the next chapter. Next dare, I dare Silas to turn Bumblebee into a sparkling and 'Oria Pink' has to take care of him

Silas: *Comes out of nowhere and shoots Bumblebee with an age gun*

Bumblebee: *Is now a baby*

Oria Pink: *Picks up Bumblebee*

Bumblebee: Mama! :D

Moe: Cute. Next dare, I dare the twins to either hit on Arcee or Ratchet

Sideswipe: That's easy! *Walks up to Arcee* Sup babe!

Arcee: *Glares at Sides'*

Sunstreaker: Like we said, that's easy

Terror twins: *Walk up to Ratchet* Hello sexy~

Ratchet: *Throws wrench at both of them* Sexy that!

Moe: Next dare, I dare everyone to call Ratchet, Hatchet and Hatchet isn't allowed to throw his wrenches

**(Ratchet is now called Hatchet)**

Hatchet: *Feels like throwing a wrench at them* This is wonderful!

Moe: Next dare, And Actually I dare Silas to turn all the transformers into sparklings and Moe and the other kids get to take care of them.

Silas: *Comes out of nowhere and shoots all the transformers with his age gun*

Moe: *Picks up a sparkling Megatron*

Megatron: Daddy! :D

Moe: That's scary…..

Nice: I fine him cute

Moe: Shut it, suck up!

Nice: Yes your wonderfulness

Moe: Okay, the next dare is from TransformersPrime1234444, Starscream has to meet the mane 6. And Wonderheart Bear is coming. Or the annual bake-sale is here

Starscream: *Starts crying*

Wit: *Picks them up* There, there *Pats their back*

Moe: *Puts Megatron down and grabs Starscream* Time to meet your nightmare

Starscream: *Cries*

Moe: That scrap don't work on me! *Takes Starscream through a portal*

**In some place** **where all the main 6 are… What? I'm not into MLP, I'm okay with it, but not into it**

Moe: *Runs up to the ponies with Starscream in his arms* There Screamer

Starscream: *Cries louder*

Moe: Whoa! They call you Starscream for a reason

Rainbow dash: The hell?

Moe: BYE! *Goes back through portal*

Pinkie Pie:… What just happened?

**Back at the base**

Moe: *Gives Starscream to Wit* He's all yours now

Wit: Thanks

Moe: I almost forgot! *Grabs Wonderheart bear out of nowhere*

Wonderheart bear: Hi

Starscream: *Stops crying*

Moe: That stopped his crying?

Megatron: *Starts crying*

Moe: Dammit! *Picks up Megatron* You're lucky you're a cute sparkling!

Megatron: Daddy :D

Moe: That's still creepy

Yori: Here *Takes Megatron*

Megatron: *Starts whining* I want daddy D:

Moe: Stop that!

Megatron: *Starts reaching out for Moe* Daddy

Moe: Fine! *Grabs Megatron*

Yori: The next dare is from Creepy-Pasta, I dare Raf (he's my favourite human, so I love torturing him XP) to do whatever Moe and Miko say, since I'm running out of dares, but it can only be for a day. *Give Moe ice-cream cake.*

Moe: Really? *Looks at Raf*

Raf: Oh no

Moe: Oh yes! *Gives him Megatron* Take him away from me! He's scaring me!

Raf: Okay *Walks away with a crying sparkling*

Moe: Next dares are from ShenLee, I dare Starscream to admit he loves hawkwolves, especially Anya. Also. I KO AND SS!

Starscream: I wuv hawkwolves, Anya, I KO, and SS

Moe: Cute, next dare, I dare Silas to chase Mega-ugly-fat-tron around saying I WUV U MEGGY!

Megatron: Twat pewson mean! I'm wot fat, I'm big bwone!

Moe: *Looks down* I thought I gave you to Raf

Megatron: *Holds onto Moe's leg* I wanna be with you

Moe: Fine…

Silas: *Runs over to Megatron* I WUV U!

Megatron: *Transforms and flies off*

Moe: *Looks at the direction Megatron went* I thought sparklings couldn't fly. I've been proven wrong. Next dare, I dare Knockout to destroy all his enemies and they can't do anything about it

Knock Out: Bwarrier!

Moe: That come in English?

Knock Out: The noisy, big, angry, rude, dirty, prevented mech

Moe: Barrier!

Knock Out: *Nods head*

Barrier: Oh hell no! *Runs away*

Knock Out: *Starts chasing the mech* Get back here aft head!

Moe: That went well… Next dares are from ShadowsoftheAbyss, I dare Moe to tell Slut-scream that he still look like a femme now that he switched back to a mech previously. Also, tell Screamer that Steve is actually his future wife *Goes up to Starscream* Screamer

Starscream: Yes?

Moe: You still look like a femme, plus Steve is your future wife

Starscream: What you say what you are

Moe: Dammit! I hate that saying! Next dare, Megz, I dare you to act like a fairy princess for the rest of the chapter. That means you must be nice and have a pink sparkly pain job

Megatron: *Comes back and hides behind Moe's leg*

Moe: *Grabs him and paints him sparkly pink* There, now you're a fairy princess

Megatron: I don't wanna be a princess! Can I be a fairy warlord?

Moe: No

Megatron: Okay

Moe: You're so OOC when you're a sparkling, next dare, OP, I dare you to act like a chicken whenever someone walks past you, and if they ask, just point at Megz and whisper "poor sucker."

Oria Pink: *Pretends to be a chicken*

Scared: What's going on!?

Oria Pink: *Points at Megatron* Poor sucker

Megatron: I'm pretty!

Moe: Next dare, Arcee, I dare you to ride Predaking while he's in beast form. If you succeed, I'll tell ya' a secret about Screamer...

Arcee: *Jumps on Predaking's back* Move it horsy!

Predaking: I'm sleepy *Falls asleep*

Arcee: Yah! I get to know Starscream's secret!

Starscream: I don't want her to

Moe: Too bad, next dare, KO, I dare you to act like a boring, disgusting person now that you're a femme. That also includes ruining your paint job... with Moe's help...

Knock Out: *Rolls in the mud* This is fun! :D

Moe: How about this *Throws tar and feathers on him*

Knock Out: I feel sticky

Moe: Lol! Next dare, Silas, I dare you to transform Screamer and Megz back into femmes so they can fit the gender bent world. Also, from now on they shall be referred as Megatrona (again) and Starscreamette

Silas: *Shoots both Megatron and Starscream*

**(Megatron and Starscream now go by Megatrona and Starscreamette)**

Megatrona: This name is weird

Starscreamette: Yours is better than mine

Moe: Lolz! Next dare, Soundwave, I dare you to get Shockwave to admit that you're his baby. Also, whenever someone looks at you, play "I'm Sexy and I Know It"

Soundwave: *Flops on Shockwave's lap*

Shockwave: That's annoying, can you stop it?

Soundwave: Say-Soundwave-is-your-baby *Starts playing I'm sexy and I know it*

Shockwave: Fine, Soundwave is my baby

Soundwave: Yah! *Stops playing it*

Moe: Next dare, Raf, I dare you and Moe to create a perms ant virus for the Nemesis that involves the "Afro Circus" song. First one who cracks must go out with me for a day!

Raf: Okay *Grabs out his computer and starts typing*

**On the Nemesis**

Random Vehicon: *Bangs head against wall while murmuring the words 'kill me, kill me now'*

Another Random Vehicon: *Hits head with a- um, it that a giant shoe?*

Soundwave:….. I-wuv-you

Rumble: I can't take this!

**Back and the base**

Moe: The next dare! Moe, I dare you to come get me again so we can prank Screamette. How about we make her look like a slut? And hook her up with Steve or Megz? Or should we bring in Derpy Hooves from MLP just to scare him? *Goes through a portal and comes back with Shadow*

Shadow: So what should we do? Um, why are you a boy?

Moe: Dare, well, seeing that they've been turned into sparklings, let's go with the last one

Shadown: Okay!

Moe: *Brings Derpy Hooves there through a portal*

Starscreamette: *Screams really loud, then transforms and flies away*

Moe: Lolz, you can say the next dare and then you can leave, okay?

Shadow: Okay, Bee, how'd you like my place? Cool huh? Anyhow, I dare you to watch a bus stop for the next three days. And if anyone asks, scream "THE SKY IS FALLING! RAINBOWS!"

Bumblebee: It was fun!

Moe: Off to your dare mister

Bumblebee: Okay! *Goes off to a bus stop*

Moe: B- Psycho! Scared is not a target

Scared: *Runs behind Shadow and hugs her leg* Don't let the scary person harm me!

Shadow: It's okay

Psycho: I'm just playing *Aims at Scared with a Desert eagle* It's not like I'm going to harm 'em

Scared: *Hugs onto Shadow's leg*

Moe: *Tackles Psycho* No, it's not!

Shadow: I'll be leaving, bye! *Looks down at Scared* Can you let go?

Scared: *Looks up at Shadow* They'll kill me, can I stay with you? Please?

Shadow: Sorry, how about next time?

Scared: *Let's go* Okay

Shadow: *Leaves though portal*

Moe: *Brushes self-off after the fight* Well, next dare, Megatrona, I dare you to sing the Psycho Teddy song while dressed up as the bear from it! Plus, you must be high on Dark Energon *Gives Megatrona the Dark Energon*

Megatron: *Dresses up as the Psycho bear* Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy.

Lovely little cutie,

Won't you cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me?

Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy.

Lovely little cutie,

Won't you follow me, follow me, follow me, follow me?

Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy.

Lovely little cutie,

Won't you cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me?

Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy,

Lovely little cutie,

Won't you follow me, follow me, follow me?

Just squeeze me..

Do you really, really, really, really want to?

Do you really, really, really, really want to?

Do you really, really, really, really want to?

I'm a psycho, psycho teddy.

Do you really, really, really, really want to?

Do you really, really, really, really want to?

Do you really, really, really, really want to?

I'm a psycho, psycho teddy..

Psycho AAH! Psycho BLAAH! Psycho BLEH! Psycho BLEH! Psycho BLAAH! AAH! BLEEH! HOOHOO!

Psycho OOH! Psycho BLEH! Psycho BLEH BLEH AAH! Psycho BLEH! BLEH!

Psycho teddy!

Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy.

Lovely little cutie,

Won't you cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me?

Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy.

Lovely little cutie,

Won't you follow me, follow me, follow me, follow me?

Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy.

Lovely little cutie,

Won't you cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me?

Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy,

Lovely little cutie,

Won't you follow me, follow me, follow me? Psycho teddy!

Do you really, really, really, really want to?

Do you really, really, really, really want to?

Do you really, really, really, really want to?

I'm a psycho, psycho teddy.

Do you really, really, really, really want to?

Do you really, really, really, really want to?

Do you really, really, really, really want to?

I'm a psycho, psycho teddy

Psycho AAH! Psycho BLAAH! Psycho BLEH! Psycho BLEH! Psycho BLAAH! AAH! BLEEH! HOOHOO!

Psycho OOH! Psycho BLEH! Psycho BLEH BLEH AAH! Psycho BLEH! Psyc-BLEH! Psycho BLEH!

Psycho teddy!

Psycho teddy!

Psy-Psy-Psycho teddy!

Psycho teddy!

Psy! Psy-Psycho teddy!

Psycho teddy!

Psy-Psy-Psycho teddy!

Psycho teddy!

Psy-Psy-Psy-Psy-Psy-Psycho teddy!..

Moe: Hey! Psycho, it's your theme song

Psycho: Sweet! Wait…. What?

Moe: Next dare, KO, I dare you to admit that you are only sexy because you're trying to hide the fact that you're really ugly

Knock Out: I'm only sexy because I'm trying to hide the fact that I'm ugly

Moe: I can die happy, next dare, Screamette, I dare you to get into a bitch-fight with Arcee. No comment.

Starscreamette: *Walks up to Arcee* You're a glitch!

Arcee: I'm manlier than you! Literately!

Moe: *Yells out* BURN!

*Arcee and Starscreamette continue fighting*

Moe: Next dare, Smokescreen, I dare you to go out shopping with me. If you do that, I'll let you have a stay in my house

Smokescreen: Okay! *Goes and find Shadow*

Moe: Time for the next dare! Hatchet, I dare you to go in a massive tantrum because someone broke your wrench. Make it as childish too!

Hatchet: I NEED THAT WRENCH! And stupid 'Jackie and fatso broke it! *Starts whining and kicking his legs*

Moe:….. Next dare! I dare everyone to go to a night club and have a dance contest! Deceptions vs Autobots! The losing team must I dare everyone to go to a night club and have a dance contest! Deceptions vs Autobots! The losing team must dress up as maids and stay in their nightmare world for at least 24 hours.

**At the nightclub**

Moe: DANCE!

Hatchet: No! *Leaves*

Moe: That means you'll lose

Hatchet: Let's play! *Tries doing the robot but fails, Oh the irony!*

Starscreamette: *Tries to do the worm*

Megatrona: I've improved on the 'windmill' *Does it*

Moe: Da frag? You're a sparkling

Wit: The Cybertronian sparkling is smarter than the average human baby

Moe: Not listening!

Pride: It looks like the Autobots win!

Moe: Really? *Looks at the Decepticons and sees that they've given up or refused* I can see that. Time to get dressed up as maids and stay in their nightmare world for at least 24 hours.

*All the Decepticons are focused to wear the maid costumes and then go through different ground bridges or portals*

**A day later**

*All the Decepticons are either in the corner of the room or covered in the blood of all the things they killed while in that world*

Moe: Next dare, I dare Yori to call Megz "Cheat!" every time she asks her something

Yori: Cool!

Moe: Next dare, I dare both KO and Screamette to re-enact the "Jack dying scene" in the 1997 Titanic film, their style

Knock Out: Don't die, Jack!

Starscreamette: I won't I have wing-

Knock Out: No! It will be fine, you'll live

Starscreamette: I know I will, I'll just-

Knock Out: *Acts very dramatic* Don't-

Starscreamette: That's it! *Flips Knock Out off, transforms and then flies of*

Knock Out:… Aft! Don't leave me alone in the middle of the fragging ocean!

Moe: Lolz! Next dare, Predaking, I dare you to use Megz as a chew toy

Predaking: *Starts chewing Megatrona*

Megatrona: Bad dog!

Moe: HA! Next one, I dare Shockwave to "accidentally" start a Harlem Shake craze. Everyone must do the dance until one glitches

Shockwave:… *Glitches*

Moe: Does that count? I hope so, now the last dare from them, I dare everyone to admit their worst kept secrets to everyone else!

Knock Out: I like the colour pink

Breakdown: I'm homosexual and like, Knock Out

Dreadwing: I enjoy playing video games once in a while

Skyquake: I play the violin

Makeshift: I can't read

Airachnid: I fear for my safety when Moe or Psycho are near anything highly explosive

Starscream (G1): I

Starscreamette: I watch YouTube

Shockwave: *Gets back up from glitching* I like the professor known as Einstein

Soundwave: I-like-to-watch-people-in-their-sleep

Megatrona: I actually respect, Moe

Predaking: I have no idea what a peanut is

Unicron: I have no secrets!

Primus: Neither do I

Oria Pink: I pranked Hatchet in his sleep once

Hatchet: I like the humans. Sometimes

Ultra Magnus: I fear for my safety when I'm around Moe, or Psycho

Smokescreen: I watch the tv show called the big bang theory, and seeing that Bumblebee isn't here, I'll tell his secret, he likes to watch the show called Breaking Bad

Bulkhead: I secretly hate Jack-off

Wheeljack: I haven't made anything yet that doesn't explode or survive more than two clicks

Arcee: I can't stand Elmo

Sunstreaker: I like Knock Out's paint job

Sideswipe: I can't stand the cartoon He-man

Optimus (SG): I like the show called Two and a half men

Bumblebee (SG): I hate spiders

Megatron (SG): Rainbows are weird to me

Jazz: The animal called the crab makes no sense to me

Prowl: I pranked Ironhide

Raf: I got a B in science once

Jack: I failed cooking class

Miko: I got an A once! Because I made Raf do my work

June: I was going to have an abortion when I got pregnant with Jack

Fowler:

Yori: I have a bad childhood- Hey! Where you think you're doing!?

*Moe and the clones stop*

Moe: *Whispers under his breathe* Frag… Well! Scared goes first!

Scared: I like My Little Pony

Wit: I enjoy the company of Scared, they might be a 'pansy' but Scared is also the only personality of Moe I like

Lie: I'm not into ballet

Pride: I'll let you know my most mighty secret that you're not worthy to hear, I'm afraid of clowns

Psycho: I like yoga

Yori: Your turn, Moe

Moe: *Gulps* I said Megatrona has a shiny head once

Megatrona: How nice

Moe: Okay! Next dares are from MusicalPrime, I dare everyone to go back to their normal gender (except Megatrona and Starscream who have to be girls)

Megatrona and Starscreamette: Dammit!

Moe: Lol, Moe I dare you to bring Twackycat and me there so we can annoy the scrap out of Megatrona *Gets them from a portal* How are you my home dogs?

Twackycat: Good

MusicalPrime: Good

Moe: *Grabs a hold of Megatrona* Here

Megatrona: *Looks at them* Haters gonna hate!

Moe: Let's paint him light green with pink strips!

MusicalPrime: Sure!

*The three of them paint Megatrona*

Megatrona: *Crosses arms* I hate this

Moe: Okay then, next dare, Megatrona, I dare you to admit that violins, trumpets, and baritones are awesome

Megatrona: *Sighs* Violins, trumpets, and baritones are awesome

Moe: Good! I dare Predaking to try and bite Starscreamette's head off

Predaking: *Runs after Starscreamette*

Starscreamette: *Runs for her life*

Moe: Next one, Knock Out I dare you to get your old paintjob back

Knock Out: *Changes paintjob back to normal* Yay!

Moe: Next one, Jack I dare you to run around in circles singing "NANANANANANANANANANANA BATMAN!" whenever someone says the word "music"

Jack: Fine

Moe: And the next dares are from Winterbornbree, I dare a hyper active Moe to take a trip to the Underworld, drive anything down there crazy, and come back unscathed *Runs to the Underworld*

**In the Underworld**

Lucifer: No! *Points at a random spot* The torture chamber goes there

Moe: *Jumps in his back* Sup

Lucifer: The hell?

Moe: *Gets off his back and runs over to Death* Sup bony

Death: Fuck you, too

Moe: *Grabs his robes* Lolz! *Puts it on herself* I'm a sith Lord *Runs around the place*

Lucifer: I hate this place….

Moe: Lolz Polz *Avoids Death* Can't catch me!

**About three hours later at the base**

Yori: How was it?

Moe: I'm not going to die

Yori: Why not?

Moe: Because Death hates me and doesn't want to see my face again

Yori: Seems legit

Moe: Okay the next dare, Challenge Jack to a duel (love ya' Jack! :) )

Jack: I love you, too

Moe: *Points at Jack* I challenge you, Ratard!

Jack: Okay, just take off the armour

Moe: No!

Jack: It's covered in spikes, I'm not fighting someone in spiky armour

Moe: Fine! *Takes it off* Better?

Jack: Yes, and I accept

Moe: *Tackles Jack to the ground and puts him in a submission hold* Say Uncle!

Jack: Never

Moe: *Makes the move even more painful*

Jack: *Winces* Uncle! Uncle!

Moe: *Let's go* Good! Next dare, Spray-paint Arcee pink *Grabs Arcee and paints her pink*

Arcee: No!

Moe: Too late! Now the next dare, I dare Airachnid and Arcee to be locked up in a room with each other and see how long it takes for them NOT to kill each other (which would probably be three seconds)

Arcee: No!

Moe: Too late *Puts Arcee and Airachnid in a room* There!

*Noises comes out from the room*

Moe: *Takes them out* Well, it did take three seconds! Now the next dares from Raphaelplusmikey, I dare Moe to go get my story version of Starscream (there his name is Songflight), his twin sister Songfall, and Songfall's mate, Blitzwing, and bring them to annoy the slag out of the Decepticons. (And sometimes the Autobots) But only Moe, Yori, and the Autobots realize that Songflight is another version of Starscream. *Goes through a portal and brings them there* Done!

Starscreamette: *Points at Songflight* Who the frag are you? And why do I have the feeling I've meet you?

Songflight: *Pales slightly and steps closer to Songfall* Why would you have met me? Didn't she just drag me here from another dimension?

Songfall: *Rolls her eyes at her twin's attempt at hiding it* As my brother said, there's literally NO way you could know him, or us if that's how you choose to view it. Ugh, what am I doing? Stupid me, my name's Songfall and this is my twin Songflight. This crazy mech right here, *pauses to wrap her arm around him* is my bondmate Blitzwing.

Blitzwing: Hello, it iz a pleazure to meet jou.

Nice: What nice mechs and femme

Scared: They look scary, are they going to kill us!?

Blitzwing: *Changes to Hothead* OV COURZE NOT JOU LITTLE VIMP!

Moe: No- Hey! Psycho, stop stealing my fragging coffee!

Blitzwing: *Changes to Random* Oooooh! Zyco, huh? Ve might get along very vell! Heeheehee!

Psycho: But I'm thirsty

Moe: Make your own drink!

Wit: *Puts hand out for them* I'm Wit, the smart part of Moe

Songfall: *Shakes hand* Ha, I think I can tell. Before you ask, Blitzee here has multiple personalities. The first one was Icy.

*Moe and Psycho fighting*

Blitzwing (Hothead): Hahaha! Diz iz almost better den vatching 'Vall and 'Vlight Catvight!

Wit: Like I was saying, as the only stable part of Moe's clones, I'd like to say hello.

Songflight: Hi. *Smiles slightly* That one's Hothead.

Moe: No! Keep out of this Pride! *Pushes Pride away*

Pride: I thought you might need my Superior help

Moe: Not wanted!

Psycho: *Punches Moe*

Moe: *Punches back* Take that!

Blitzwing (Random): *Falls on back laughing* HAHAHAHAHEEEHEEE!

Songflight and Songfall: And that's Random.

Scared: *Hides behind Songflight* Can you stop them? It scares me with those to fight *Starts shivering*

Songfall and Songflight: *look at each other*

Songfall: .:You get the Clones and I'll get the idiot?:.

Songflight: .:Sounds like a plan. Were mine that annoying?:.

Songfall: *Shrugs and smiles* .:Don't know, never met 'em, remember? Under the radar and all?:.

Icy: .:Vould jou two juzt do it alveady? It'z hard enouv keeping Hothead from taking control, I can't keep Random under control too:.

Songfall: *walks over to Blitzwing who had joined in the fight* Hey Bliiiiitzeeee...? *grabs his shoulders and kisses him*

Blitzwing: *goes limp and when they break apart has a goofy content smile on face*

Songflight: *Transforms into Cybercat mode and snarls loudly to get their attention. Then picks Psycho up and holds her like a kitten. Purrs slightly in amusement, making Psycho vibrate, and then sits down holding Psycho in his mouth in the opposite direction of Moe.*

Moe: Okay, the next dare is from their OC Songfall, I dares Megatrona to paint Starscreamette neon, glow-in-the-dark pink. But it only shows when it's glowing

Megatrona: *Smiles and starts painting Starscreamette*

Starscreamette: This sucks

Moe: HA! The next dare can't be done, seeing that we have changed back to our normal genders, well, most of us

Starscreamette: *Starts whimpering*

Moe: Next dare, I dare Megatron to show Starscream the song I Can Do Everything Better Then You and then Screamer gets to sing it all he wants for two chapters. And Megsies can't beat him up for it. Nobody else either

Starscreamette: *Start to sing it*

Megatrona: *Twitches* Great….

Moe: Next dares are from Kitcat from the sky, I dare Moe to come and find my friend Color and tell us to grab as many of everyone's shoes as possible and give us paintball guns *Goes gets them and gives them paintball guns*

Psycho: Why don't I have one?

Moe: *Looks at Psycho* Because you're in a Cybercat's mouth

Psycho: Good point

Moe: *Starts to steal peoples she's with Color and Kitcat*

Lie: I don't want my shoes back!

Color: Okay!

Lie: I'm telling the truth

Moe: Fine! *Runs away*

Lie: I like this

Moe: Next dare, I dare Megatrona to attempt to kill us but instead I bite him

Megatrona: *Aims cannon at them*

Kitcat: *Bites Megz*

Megatrona: Ouch! Bitch

Moe: Where do you learn these words!?

Megatrona: YouTube…..

Moe: Seems legit, now the next dare, I dare Starscreamette to rescue my brother from SCHOOL and give him a water gun

Starscreamette: *Goes and gets her brother and then gives him a water gun* I'm going to regret this…

KTheSupaSquriter: Yah! *Shoots at Hatchet*

Hatchet: This sucks….

Moe: Your name is very wrong to me

KTheSupaSquriter: I know

Moe: Okay then, next dare, I dare Moe to go on sugar high with the clones and aid Z in his Water gunning *Eats a lot of sugar and starts shooting Hatchet with Z*

KTheSupaSquriter: *Start shooting Smokescreen*

Smokescreen: *Runs away*

*Moe, K, and the clones go after him*

Yori: Okay, the next dare is, I dare Megatrona to give Color candy then be locked in a room with her and a billion kittens and he isn't allowed to hurt anything besides herself

Megatrona: *Gives Color candy*

Oria Pink: *Puts them in a rooms together with a billion kittens*

**An hour later**

Megatrona: *Hides under a table* I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine…

Moe: Next dare is from InvaderRife, I dare everyone to call Starscreamette Chellscream and for Starscreamette to dress up as Chell from portal and get a portal gun for a few chapters

**(Starscreamette's new name is Chellscream.)**

Chellscream: What!?

Moe: *Puts a dress on her and gives her a portal gun* There!

Chellscream: I hate this

Moe: Next dares are from NightmareFlames, I dare Moe to say I Love You to anyone trying to kill her

Psycho: *Comes out of nowhere with a chainsaw*

Moe: I love you…

Psycho: *Falls over from shock*

Moe: Like a boss, next dare, I dare Yori to give Jack-arse a wedgie

Yori: *Gives Jack a wedgie*

Jack: *Winches* Ow….

Yori: I loved doing that WAY too much

Moe: Strange, we don't give wedgies is Australia

Yori: What do you do?

Moe: We just punch them in the face or tease them, now to the next dare, I dare Scared to steal Fred

Scared: But *Starts shivering*

Moe: Do it or I'll make your life a living hell!

Scared: *Runs over to Fred, grabs him, and then runs like there's no tomorrow*

Predaking: The pit just happen?

Moe: The next dare, I dare Predaking to give Moe a tongue bath

Predaking: *Goes over and starts giving her one*

Moe: This is very uncomfortable *Looks at Psycho and mouths the word 'help'*

Psycho: *Shakes head*

Moe: Fine!

Predaking: *Stops licking*

Moe: *Gets up* I'm slimy! *Tries to get it off* Now the next dare, I dare RatShit to Say I'm Awesome

Hatchet: NightmareFlames is awesome

Moe: Next one, I dare Bulkhead to lose weight

**(Some magical force makes Bulkhead lose weight, and NO! It's not Darth Vader's doing.)**

Bulkhead: YAH!

Moe: Next one, I dare Moe to grow a tail *All of a sudden Moe grows a tail* Cool! Now the next dare, I dare Megatrona to say Taste My Lactating Fury! And say he loves all these dares

Megatrona: Taste my lactating fury! And I loves all these dares!

Moe: Next dare is from Autobotgirl2234, I dare Moe to go to as many universes as she wants and annoy any Transformers she can find there. Also if she happens to meet Sentinel Prime in any of those universes I want her to tell him I sent her. Also to tell him he's a grade A glitchhead *Goes through a portal*

**In Transformers Armada**

Optimus (Armada): You won't win Me-

Moe: *Jumps out of nowhere and points at Megatron* Can you get Fm radio with those ears?

Cyclonus: *Starts cackling*

Megatron (Armada): How dare you! *Goes to grab Moe*

Moe: I love you

Cyclonus: *Cackles louder*

Megatron (Armada): I'LL KILL YOU!

Moe: *Runs through a portal*

**Transformers Animated**

Sentinel (TFA): I'll become Magnu-

Moe: *Comes out of nowhere* No you won't you grade A glitchhead!

Sentinel (TFA): What!?

Moe: *Runs away*

**Transformers: Dark side of the moon**

Optimus (BAY): *Is about to being Sentinel back to life*

Moe: NO! He's working with the Decepticons!

Optimus: Really?

Moe: Yes!

Megatron (BAY): *Comes out of nowhere and covers Moe's mouth* Don't listen to her, she hasn't had her meds today

_Moe: What's with everyone and me having pills!? I'm not that insane, am I?_

Optimus (BAY): I don't trust you, Megatron

Megatron (BAY): I'm not lying

Optimus (BAY): Okay then *Goes to put the matrix in Sentinel's chest*

Ironhide (BAY): Shoots at Sentinel's body and makes it explodes* I don't take chances

Moe: *Gets out from Megatron's grip and runs for it*

**Back at the base**

Moe: I'm back and still not sane, the next dare is from Soundwave's Twin, I dare Oria Pink to live with the Dinobots forever

Oria Pink: This is ridicules

Moe: It's just for a chapter, well the name is

Oria Pink: *Leaves to where the Dinobots are*

Moe: The next dares are from me!

Yori: You seriously just reviewed yourself

Moe: This is want happens when I drink too much coffee, so my first dare is, I dare Oria to kick Megatrona in the crouch

Oria Pink: *Comes out of nowhere and kicks Megatrona in the crouch*

Megatrona: Fragging aft Prime!

Moe: Next one, I dare Airachnid to die

Airachnid: *Goes off and dies somewhere*

Moe: I dare Wit to look after Psycho

Wit: Great…

Psycho: *Jumps on Wit* Can we shoot a bunny

Wit: Scary….

Moe: Also, Pride has to wear a cat suit and pretend to be one

Pride: *Puts cat suit on* Meow~

Moe: LOLZ

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. And seeing that I love you guys I got a couple of little funny stories to tell you.**

**Megatron= Moe**

**Grim reaper= Tristan (The male equivalent to me, but he's more sane)**

**Optimus Prime= Nicky (The smallest person in our group, you tease her and you mess with me!)**

**Sixshot= Noah (The nerd of the group, he gets straight A's!)**

**Frosty: Dylan (SO fun to troll him!)**

**Grim reaper: Bro, Tia is at my house! She's going to ask me out again**

**Megatron: Kill her! Slap her! Do something that involves hurting or killing her!**

**Grim reaper: Lolz**

**Megatron: Get Optimus Prime to run her over! And then I'll run her over as well!**

**Grim reaper: Um, bro. That's a little too much**

**Megatron: Then make her step on a piece of Lego!**

**Grim reaper: Bro, you're taking this too far**

**Megatron: I'm Megatron! I never take things too far!**

**Grim reaper:…**

**Megatron: Then make her listen to ten hours straight of Justin Bieber**

**Grim reaper: This is getting weird**

**Megatron: Then make her eat dog food!**

_**Grim reaper is now offline**_

**Megatron:…..**

_**Grim reaper's new nickname is FAGGOT**_

* * *

**Optimus Prime: Sup**

**Megatron: PRIME!**

**Optimus Prime: How's life?**

**Megatron: PRIME!**

**Optimus Prime: Is that all you're going to say?**

**Megatron: Hello, sexy~**

_**Optimus Prime is now offline**_

* * *

_**Beginning chat with Sixshot**_

**Megatron: Babe, if you were a transformer, you'd be Optimus Fine~**

**Megatron: Meow~**

_**Sixshot is now offline**_

**Megatron: I loved you! We could have been together!**

_**Sixshot has now blocked you**_

* * *

_**Beginning chat with Frosty**_

**Megatron: Hello sexy~**

**Frosty: Who's this?**

**Megatron: Let me do things to you~**

**Frosty: Is that you, Moe?**

**Megatron: No! I am Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons!**

**Frosty: Sure**

**Megatron: I love you**

**Megatron: Why aren't you answering me?**

**Megatron: You're cheating on me, aren't you!?**

**Megatron: I still love you!**

**Megatron: I'm pregnant with your child!**

**Megatron: I want support!**

**Megatron: I want a divorce!**

**Megatron: Why don't you love me? I'm a not enough?**

**Megatron: Fine! I'll find someone else! Maybe someone who cares!**

_**Frosty has blocked you**_

**Megatron: Like a boss**

* * *

**That is how you get people to stop talking to you for a week or more. Please review on what dares you want next and see you next time!**


End file.
